Historia Dymitra
by Faruk
Summary: Jest to historia chłopaka z Polski, który za sprawą swojego przyjaciela wyrusza do Obozu Herosów. Po za tym w snach nawiedza go tajemnicza Ciemność. Tymczasem z Obozu znikają satyrowie. Kim jest Ciemność? Kto i dlaczego porywa satyrów? Kim jest matka Dymitra?
1. Chapter 1

**To moje pierwsze opowiadanie publikowane tutaj. Macie przed sobą historię chłopaka z Polski, który dzięki swojemu przyjacielowi wyrusza do Obozu Herosów. Niestety Dymitra nękają sny, gdzie rolę główną odgrywa tajemnicza Ciemność. Tym czasem w Obozie znikają satyrowie. Kim jest Ciemność? Kto i dlaczego porywa satyrów? Kim jest matka Dymitra? Odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania znajdziecie w następnych rozdziałach "Historii Dymitra".**

* * *

Biegłem przez nicość w nieokreślonym kierunku, uciekając przed goniącą mnie Ciemnością. Czarna, jak bez gwieździsta noc, otchłań pędziła za mną, wyciągając swoje czułki. Chciałem krzyczeć, ale głos nie wydobył się z mojego gardła. Nie miałem już siły biec. Jedna z rozbieganych macek złapała mnie za kostkę. Przewróciłem się. Ciemność ciągnęła mnie do siebie.

'Zaprzestań ucieczki, oszczędzaj siły' odezwał się obco brzmiący, syczący głos dobiegający zewsząd i znikąd. Równie dobrze mógł być tylko urojeniem w mojej głowie. 'Musisz być silny i zdrowy, gdy już dostaniemy cię już w swoje ręce…'

28 czerwca.

Taki jakby wstęp.

Gwałtownie usiadłem i walnąłem głową w sufit.

'Pieprzone piętrowe łóżko' przeleciało mi przez głowę.

Znowu śnił mi się ten sam sen. Przestałem liczyć od ilu dni nie mogłem się porządnie wyspać przez Ciemność, której zachciało się steku z nastolatka. Dzisiaj jeszcze ten głos. Co on mówił? Że mam się nie przemęczać?

Z przemyśleń na temat koszmaru wyrwał mnie głos matki dobiegający z kuchni:

- Dima, wstałeś już? Chodź na śniadanie!

Nienawidziłem, jak tak mnie nazywała. Właściwie to nawet nie była moja matką. Już dawno razem z ojcem mi o tym powiedzieli. Moja biologiczna mama podobno zginęła podczas napadu na bank, zastrzelona przez jednego ze złodziei. Jakoś średnio interesowało mnie, czy to prawda, czy może mętna historyjka ukrywająca jeszcze gorszą prawdę. Oczywiście chciałem ją poznać. Kto by nie chciał znać własnych rodziców?

Prawie spadłem z łóżka próbując dosięgnąć do drabinki, którą mój brat, jak zwykle, oparł o ścianę jakiś metr dalej.

Pokój mój i Marka miał około piętnaście metrów kwadratowych. Ściany pomalowane na kremowy kolor powiększały optycznie pomieszczenie. Podzieliliśmy sypialnie między siebie. Dwie ściany, w tym ta z oknami, należały do mnie, gdzie na parapetach i nie licznych półkach rosły rośliny w doniczkach. Przy ścianach należących do Marka stały dwie szafki, z których wysypywały się książki.

Nie lubię czytać. Przez dysleksje mieszają mi się litery, a czasami wręcz wypływają ze stron książek, by sobie pożeglować po, i tak już nadwerężonej psychice. Nie znoszę widoku otwartych książek, z resztą pewnie z wzajemnością.

Za to rośliny zapewniają mi pewną poprawę samopoczucia. Uspokaja mnie zieleń ich liści. Dbam o nie najlepiej jak potrafię, co chyba widać. Tak piękne okazy są chyba tylko w ogrodach botanicznych, ale na pewno nie w pokoju przeciętnego trzynastolatka.

Zgramoliłem się z łóżka, próbując się przy tym nie zabić.

Marka nie było w łóżku.

'Pewnie wyszedł już do tych swoich głupkowatych znajomych'.

Nie darzymy się zbytnią sympatią. Sporym wysiłkiem dla nas obu tolerowanie obecności drugiego. A mamy przecież wspólną sypialnie!

Marek jest o dwa lata starszy ode mnie, co oznacza, że tata musiał zdradzić macochę, kiedy on miał mniej niż półtora roku. Cóż… niezręczna sytuacja dla wszystkich w rodzinie, ale jest to temat tabu. Tak jakby moja mama nigdy nie istniała. Mimo to macocha, a raczej po prostu Diana darzyła mnie sympatią. Jakbym nie odpowiadał stereotypowi znienawidzonego pasierba.

Włożyłem na siebie byle jaki, luźny podkoszulek, szare dresy i poszedłem do kuchni, gdzie zaprowadził mnie zapach naleśników.

-…dobry – mruknąłem przecierając oczy. Ziewnąłem i usiadłem przy stole, zajmując jedno z czterech miejsc.

- Wyspałeś się? – Zapytała Diana, podając mi talerz pełen naleśników zwiniętych w roladki, z których wypływał twarożek.

- Taaa… - skłamałem. - Gdzie tata?

- Wyszedł już do pracy. Powinien wrócić po południu.

- Mhm… - to był jedyny dźwięk, na który mogłem się zdobyć mając usta pełne ciasta naleśnikowego i sera. – Chyba dzisiaj wyjdę spotkać się z Tonym.

Tony to był moim jedyny prawdziwy przyjaciel, mimo że znaliśmy się zaledwie od pół roku. Przyjechał na drugi semestr do Polski, by zapoznać się z „kulturą przodków", jak mówiła jego babcia. Urodził się w USA, ale korzenie ma polskie. Dzięki swoim rodzicom mówi płynnie po polsku, chociaż niektóre słowa w jego wykonaniu brzmią dość śmiesznie.

Wracając do tego, że Tony jest moim jedynym przyjacielem, to po części (sporej części) moja wina. Większość ludzi mnie denerwuje no i przez moją dysleksje i ADHD w szkole patrzą na mnie jak na czubka.

Szybko zjadłem swoją porcję, umyłem zęby, postarałem się poszukać czystej koszulki, założyłem buty i jak najszybciej wyszedłem z domu. Mieszkaliśmy na tym samym starym osiedlu. Białe bloki były porozrzucane po dzielnicy, a między nimi było dużo wolnego miejsca, gdzie rosły drzewa.

Gdy doszedłem do klatki, Tony właśnie wyszedł. Idealne wyczucie czasu. Jak zawsze. Byliśmy zgrani ze sobą do granic możliwości.

Tony wyglądał dość zwyczajnie. Nie wyróżniał się z tłumu kolorem skóry ani włosów. Jego twarz wyglądała bardzo dorosło jak na czternaście lat. Był wysoki i umięśniony. Nie to, żebym był niski. Byliśmy równego wzrostu. Tyle, że ja miałem muskulaturę szkieletu z muzeum.

On też był ubrany w dres. Jest to jakaś odmiana od nudnych mundurków szkolnych. Teraz się zaczęło lato, więc nie trzeba będzie chodzić w tych kiczowatych kamizelkach w romby.

Byłem już w trzech szkołach. W żadnej już nie chcieli mnie widzieć. Podobno coraz więcej szkół jest przygotowanych na przyjęcie dyslektyków. Taaa… jasne. Nie w moim świecie.

- Mam dla ciebie prezent – powiedział Tony, gdy się już przywitaliśmy i zaczęliśmy łazić po osiedlu bez konkretnego celu.

- Urodziny mam dopiero jutro…

- Wiem, ale to jest coś naprawdę wyjątkowego! – Przerwał mi w pół zdania. – Pomyślałem, że koniecznie musisz ze mną polecieć do Nowego Yorku. Wszystkie papieru już załatwione. Wystarczy wsiąść jutro w samolot.

Powiedział to tak szybko, że nie zrozumiałem na początku, o co mu chodzi. Uśmiechnąłem się, ale jednak coś mi przyszło do głowy.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa… rodzice. Co z nimi? Co jeśli się nie zgodzą?

- Już się zgodzili. Wylatujemy jutro rano. Diana pewnie teraz cię pakuje.

Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Lecę do Ameryki. _Zawsze_ chciałem zobaczyć Nowy Jork.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oto jest kolejny rozdział. Tak szybko, ponieważ mam je napisane ze sporym wyprzedzeniem. Ten jest bardzo króciutki, ponieważ... właściwie nie wiem. Pierwsze rozdziały wyszły mi mało rozwinięte i tyle. Mój styl się rozwinął. Umiem lepiej opisać wydarzenia i obiekty, dlatego rozdziały, które piszę ****teraz**** są znacznie dłuższe (np. 4 strony w "Wordzie" czcionką dwunastką).**

** Chciałbym serdecznie podziękować Oikoo za komentarz. Odpowiadając na Twoje pytania: co do matki Dymitra nie będę nic zdradzał, Tony nie jest tym, kim myślisz, że jest, a Ciemność nie ma nic wspólnego z "Gone", bo tej serii po prostu nie czytałem ;). Ach... i jeszcze imiona! Dokładnie jak Ci się wydaje. Rosyjskie korzenie. Opowieść o rodzinie Dymitra będzie czymś, co będziecie poznawać powoli.**

** I ostatnia rzecz do przekazania! Jeśli czytałeś/aś - skomentuj. Nawet jeśli coś Ci się nie podoba - wytknij mi to, a ja się postaram poprawić. **

* * *

29 czerwca.

Jeden na milion.

Tata specjalnie spóźnił się do pracy, by nas odwieść na lotnisko.

Samolot wystartował bez kłopotów. Odprawa też nie zajęła nam dużo czasu. Tony wciąż nie ujawniał przede mną szczegółów całej jego operacji przewiezienia mnie do Ameryki, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Liczyło się to, że razem z moim najlepszym kumplem lecę do Stanów i mogę się wyrwać z monotonicznej Polski.

Lecieliśmy biznes klasą, co było zastanawiające, bo ani ja, ani on nie byliśmy na tyle bogaci, ale nic nie mówiłem. Kiedy Tony stwierdzi, że nic nie zdradzi, to tak jest.

Zmęczony lotniskową bieganiną zdrzemnąłem się chwilę. Sen okazał się inny niż zazwyczaj.

Stałem na środku korytarza pociągowego, wzdłuż którego były poumieszczane ciasne przedziały bez siedzeń i okien.

W środku każdego z nich było pełno ludzi poprzykrywanych zatęchłymi kocami i strzępami gazet. Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że było bardzo zimno. Wszyscy spali prócz małej dziewczynki, która spojrzała mi w oczy i wyszeptała jedno słowo:

-Uciekaj.

Obudziłem się czując, że ktoś szarpie mnie za ramię.

- Dima! Obudź się! Wszystko w porządku?

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Oszalałeś? – Powiedziałem wyszarpując się z żelaznego uścisku Tony'ego. – Tylko spałem. Oczywiście, że wszystko w porządku.

- To… to dobrze. Cały się spociłeś i w ogóle wyglądałeś jakbyś miał zaraz zejść na zawał.

- Nie jest ze mną _aż tak _źle. Potrzeba mi tylko… Przepraszam – zwróciłem się do najbliższej stewardessy. – Mogłaby mi pani przynieść szklankę wody?

- Oczywiście, już podaję – odpowiedziała z wyćwiczonym, sztucznym uśmiechem.

Tony wciąż wyglądał na porządnie przestraszonego, więc powiedziałem mu, że nic się przecież nie stało.

- Dobra. Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Pilot powiedział przed chwilą o burzy, która jest przed nami, więc trzeba będzie ją ominąć.

Wyraz jego twarzy, gdy to mówił był co najmniej niepokojący, więc postanowiłem go pocieszyć.

- Weź, nie martw się. Szansa na to, że będziemy mieli wypadek, wynosi jeden do miliona.

- Coś mi się wydaję, że to wciąż za dużo… - mruknął.

Następną godzinę lecieliśmy spokojnie, gdy nagle samolot zaczął się trząść. Sekundę później z nad naszych głów wypadły maseczki tlenowe. Nie było nawet czasu, by je założyć, a co dopiero na wygłoszenie instrukcji przez stewardessę. Samolot opadał ku ziemi zasłanej drzewami w zastraszającym tempie. Zanim się rozbiliśmy zdążyłem zobaczyć, jak jedna ze stewardess wbija tej, która podała mi wodę, nóż w plecy. Zanim padła na ziemie bezdźwięcznie powiedziała: „Uciekaj".


	3. Chapter 3

** Poprawiłem już następny rozdzialik. Chciałbym, żeby był dłuższy i pewnie znowu polecą w tę stronę słowa krytyki, ale to, co napisałem jakiś czas temu, trudno mi zmodyfikować. Jeśli pierwotnie był krótki, to nie umiem wydłużyć go bardzo. Tutaj dodałem tylko jedną scenkę przy poprawianiu.**

** Mangha: Czas jest wyjaśniony tutaj. Nie chciałem łączyć rozdziałów - każdy miał być osobnym dniem. Na przyszłość postaram się dodawać po dwa dni, jeden po drugim, jeśli epizody okażą się krótkie. PS. Cieszę się, że kolejna osoba skomentowała moje opowiadanie :D.**

** Oikoo: Tamten rozdział był taki, a nie inny (po części) celowo. Miało to podkreślić nagłość sytuacji i to jak szybko się to działo (czy wyszło - nie wiem).**

* * *

** 29 czerwca.**

** Sporo rzeczy się dowiaduję.**

Zieleń liści. Rażący blask słońca przebijający się przez gałęzie. Ulewny deszcz. Smród spalenizny. Tyle zapamiętałem z pierwszych chwil po wypadku (na pewno ty był wypadek?). Później poczułem tępy ból w okolicy potylicy i zemdlałem.

Następne, co pamiętam, to chatka. Była tam przysadzista staruszka, Indianka, która siedziała na czymś w rodzaju taboretu przy mnie, leżącym na dość prymitywnym łóżku.

- Nareszcie się obudziłeś… - zaskrzeczała. – Już myślałam, że nigdy nie wstaniesz.

- Kim ty…? A właściwie to ty mówisz po polsku?!

- Znam więcej języków niż jesteś wstanie sobie wyobrazić. Znam te, które dawno wyginęły, które dopiero powstaną, albo te, które nigdy nie zaistnieją. Znam twoje imię, pochodzenie i wiem, dokąd zmierzasz. Nie zadawaj za dużo pytań. Słuchaj. A gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas – uciekaj.

'Każdy mi doradza ucieczkę' pomyślałem. Najchętniej w tamtym momencie schowałbym się w najgłębszej jaskini i nie wychodził stamtąd do końca życia.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? I gdzie jest Tony? Gdzie my w ogóle jes… - ugryzłem się w język pamiętając o tym, by nie zadawać za dużo pytań.

- Chce cię przygotować do podróży, która czeka was obu. Twój kolega jest w drugiej izbie. Jest już zdrów. Jesteśmy w puszczy Amazońskiej. Tak ją przynajmniej nazywają dzisiejsi śmiertelnicy.

Rozejrzałem się po chatce. Trudno było to nazwać domem. Dach na palach wyrastających z ziemi. Żadnych zbędnych mebli. Jedynie taboret, na którym siedziała Indianka, mała komódka i łóżko.

Wstałem. „Drzwi", które oddzielały „izby" to było po prostu zasłona z liści. Chwilę mnie zastanawiało, po co drzwi, skoro nawet nie ma ścian. Pomieszczenie, w którym siedział na łóżku Tony wyglądało w zasadzie tak samo.

- W porządku? – Zapytał na wstępie.

- Taaa… Tak mi się wydaje. Co się właściwie stało?

- Rozbiliśmy się. Przeżyliśmy tylko my i jedna ze stewardess. Podobno od razu uciekła w puszcze.

- Tam w samolocie… Widziałem jak jedna zabiją tą, co mi podała wodę. Zanim skonała kazała mi uciekać. _Każdy_ mi każe uciekać. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

Po wszystkim, co później usłyszałem zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Dowiedziałem się o istnieniu Obozu Herosów, w którym młodzi herosi, czyli dzieci śmiertelników i bogów, uczą się walki, starożytnej greki, a poza tym, jako wisienkę na torcie, mają _zwykłe _atrakcje obozowe typy pływanie kajakiem. Jestem jednym z półbogów, synem jakiejś bogini, a nie dowiem się jakiej dopóki mnie nie uzna. Po wojnie z tytanami i wojnie z olbrzymami nastały czasy względnego pokoju. Ktoś sabotował naszą podróż i teraz z Ameryki Południowej musimy dostać się w okolice Nowego Yorku. Nie długo zaczną nas atakować potwory i jeśli nie odkryje w sobie jakiś nadprzyrodzonych zdolności jesteśmy zgubieni. Ucieczka może mieć coś wspólnego z moim przeznaczeniem. _Ekstra_!

- Zaraz, ale to przecież przez burzę zmieniliśmy kurs. Jak to mógł być sabotaż?

- To były ventusy. Dychy burzy. Ktoś je na nas nasłał. Ktoś, kto bardzo chce, żebyśmy nie dotarli do Obozu.

- A ten ktoś jest może mroczny i potężny?

- Jak większość znajdujących się w czołówce wrogów bogów. Dlaczego pytasz?

Opowiedziałem mu o moich snach. Nie był zdziwiony.

- Herosi miewają takie sny. Często są to sny prorocze. Czasami ich rodzice się z nami kontaktują poprzez nocne mary.

Po rozmowie dał mi czas na przemyślenie nowej sytuacji.

Wróciłem do Indianki. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka. Sapnąłem.

- Co cię trapi, herosie? – Zapytała.

- To, jak mamy się dostać do Nowego Jorku bez praktycznie żadnej pomocy po drodze. Skąd wiesz, że jestem herosem?

- Już ci mówiłam: dużo wiem. Osiągniecie swój cel. O to się nie martw. Razem macie moc większą niż najpotężniejszy potwór, który będzie chciał was powstrzymać. Przyjdą wam z pomocą towarzysze, których się nie pozbędziecie ze swego życia na długo. Jednak strzeż się człowieka z wąsami.

- To… brzmi jak przepowiednia. Jak mam ją rozumieć?

- Dosłownie, dziecko, dosłownie – zaśmiała się cicho. – Zawołaj przyjaciela. Pomożecie mi.

Przez resztę dnia pomagaliśmy staruszce w zwykłych domowych obowiązkach. Sprzątanie, zbieranie owoców itp. Gdy zmiatałem listki i gałązki z placu przed domkiem, usłyszałem szmer w krzakach. Uznałem, że to tylko wiatr. Po chwili kolejny. Zaniepokoiło mnie to trochę. Wpatrywałem się pomiędzy drzewa, kiedy z cienia wyszła puma. Potem druga. Zaszły mnie z dwóch stron. Nie chciałem krzyczeć o pomoc, by ich nie prowokować. Nie miałem przy sobie żadnej broni prócz szczotki do zamiatania. Powoli wystawiłem przed siebie kij, pochyliłem się. Byłem gotowy do odparcia ataku. Kontem oka zobaczyłem ruch. To Indianka wyszła z domy.

'Uciekaj, _uciekaj_!' Pomyślałem. Raczej mnie nie usłyszała, bo podeszła bliżej. Dzikie koty zawarczały. Ona się ich nie przestraszyła. Gdy dosięgła jednego swoją pomarszczoną dłonią, ten od razu złagodniał. Jego oczy przybrały normalną barwę. Z jego ciała w stronę ziemi pofrunął mały ciemny dymek. Taki jak przy gaszeniu papierosa. Tymczasem drugi rzucił się na nią. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę puma zawisła w powietrzu, podfrunęła do Indianki, a gdy jej dotknęła, tak samo jak z tamtego, wyleciał z niej szary dym; oczy przybrały normalną barwę.

- Kim ty jesteś?! – Wrzasnąłem zaskoczony.

- Ja? Jestem starą samotniczką.

- Ale… to… Yyy? - Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć.

- Ćsii… Pamiętaj, by nie zadawać za dużo pytań.


	4. Chapter 4

** Wydaję mi się, że ten rozdział jest trochę dłuższy od poprzedniego (wciąż za krótki! złość na siebie), ale nie jestem pewien. Straciłem wenę nawet do poprawek. Tak jakoś odleciała ze mnie chęć do tego. Mam w głowie pomysły na kilka tekstów, które niestety nie są ff, więc ich nie zobaczycie i chyba dopiero wtedy, kiedy je zrealizuję, znów zacznę czerpać radość z tej opowieści.**

**Ciastka: Mam się bać? Mam dwa metry i pewnie moje spojrzenie jest cięższe niż ty, ale twój komentarz o przyszłych groźbach mnie przeraził ;D.**

** Oikoo: Wciąż pracuję nad tym, by nawet najmniejszemu szczegółowi poświęcić wystarczająco uwagi, ale, gdy piszę dostaję ADHD (którego na co dzień nie mam :P) i skupianie się na (istotnych) drobnostkach stwarza mi wiele trudu. Faktycznie Dymitr mógłby powiedzieć coś w stylu "Żartujesz?" lub "Wypadek zaszkodził ci bardziej niż myślałem". Ale no cóż... wynagradzam to sobie tym, że dostał namacalny dowód na istnienie magii w postaci opętanych pum i umiejętności staruszki (Percy dostał dowód w postaci Minotaura). **

** I na koniec takie pytanko: Ma ktoś konto na lubimyczytac .pl? Jeśli tak, to podajcie w komentarzach nicki :)**

* * *

** 30 czerwca.**

** Coraz więcej niespodzianek.**

Rano jak najwcześniej wyruszyliśmy w podróż. Staruszka nie przyjmowała podziękowań w żadnej formie i nie chciała odpowiadać na pytania. Zaopatrzyła nas w niewiele jedzenia i wody pitnej. Tyle mogliśmy zmieścić w plecakach, które wygrzebaliśmy z wraku samolotu. Uratowało się też kilka ciuchów, które warto było wziąć.

Spacer był przyjemny. Pomijając komary. I gorące, wilgotne powietrze. I to, że musieliśmy się przedzierać przez niekończącą się gęstwinę. Jak teraz się nad tym zastanowię, to jednak była masakra.

Tony szedł przodem ciachając lśniącą maczetą na lewo i prawo. W sumie to nawet nie wiem skąd on ją wyjął. W między czasie opowiadał mi o Obozie Herosów. O satyrach, które zazwyczaj wysyła się na poszukiwanie dzieci bogów rozrzuconych po całych Stanach, a nawet świecie. Opowiedział mi przebieg obu wojen, opisał wiele osób z Obozu.

- Dlaczego po mnie nie wysłano satyra? – Zapytałem, gdy skończył swój wywód na temat siódemki herosów z drugiej Wielkiej Przepowiedni.

- Ostatnio sporo kozłonogów, gdzieś zaginęło. Zapadli się pod ziemie. Ci, którzy jeszcze nie zginęli, chowają się w swoich zagajnikach i nie wychodzą. Mam nadzieję, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z tą twoją Ciemnością.

- Ty też jesteś herosem?

- Taaa… Synem Hermesa. Potrzebowali kogoś sprytnego i zwinnego to wybrali mnie.

- Ciekawe, jakiego boga ja jestem synem…

- Niedługo pewnie się dowiesz. Teoretycznie powinieneś być uznany rok temu, ale pewnie twój rodzic czekał, aż cię odnajdziemy, albo jak sam odkryjesz swoje zdolności. Jeśli tak się nie stanie w ciągu najbliższych dni, ktoś będzie musiał porozmawiać z bogami o czymś, co lubimy nazywać w domku Hermesa „ustawą o szczęśliwym dzieciństwie", która głosi, że każdy heros ma być uznany przed trzynastką.

Na chwilę się pogrążyłem w rozmyślaniach. A co jeśli nikt mnie nie chciał? Może byłem dzieckiem z przypadku?

- Nie martw się. Rodzic cię na pewno chce. Każdy ma wątpliwości.

- A tak właściwie to skąd wiesz gdzie iść? – Spytałem, marszcząc brwi.

- Hermes jest bogiem dróg i podróżników. Odziedziczyłem po nim taką magiczną umiejętność - zawsze wiem, gdzie jest północ.

Usłyszeliśmy przenikliwy krzyk. Spojrzałem w niebo. Leciał ku nam obiekt wielkości człowieka.

- Uciekać! Trzeba uciekać!

_Uciekać. _Znowu _uciekać._

Harpia, zlatując, prawie nas zabiła. Miała złote włosy i pióra. Jej wyraz twarzy, który mówił „nie zjadajcie mnie".

- Co się stało? Skąd przyleciałaś? Z Obozu? – Zaczął powoli Tony.

- Tak. W Obozie źle. Bardzo źle. Nie ma satyrów. Rośliny więdną. Morze brudne. Jezioro suche. Nimfy chore.

- A herpie? Przecież wam nikt nic nie robi. Po co przyleciałaś? – Wtrąciłem.

- Nie, nie może nic powiedzieć. _Nie może_ nic powiedzieć.

Zanim odleciała spojrzałem jej w oczy. Były niczym niebo oglądane w nocy. Spojrzałem na Tony'ego, który wyglądał jakby zobaczył co najmniej ducha.

- Nie możemy zwlekać. Trzeba dojść do cywilizacji i wsiąść w samolot do Nowego Yorku.

- Co z nią było? Zachowywała się jak w transie. I jej oczy…

- Takie jak pum, prawda?

- Tak. Jestem ciekaw, kto im to robi i, czy potrafi tak też z ludźmi.

- Ludzie mają bardziej skomplikowane umysły niż puma lub harpia. Ktokolwiek to jest na pewno nie jest tak potężny, by naruszać wolną wolę.

Po południu schowaliśmy się pod rozłożystą palmą przed ulewą. Przeczekaliśmy deszcz, przez który było jeszcze bardziej parno i popędziliśmy dalej.

Szlibyśmy bez końca, ale zmogło nas zmęczenie. Rozbiliśmy obóz. Zbudowaliśmy dach podobny do tego w chatce Indianki. Do szczytów czterech pali przybiliśmy nienajlepiej ociosane, prowizoryczne deski, tak, by powstał kwadrat. Następnie, robiąc podstawę dla grubych liści o gładkiej skórce, umieściliśmy resztę desek równolegle do dwóch boków, a prostopadle do pozostałych. Listowie ułożyliśmy tak, aby przypominało piramidę – na środku grubą warstwę, na bokach cienką. W ten sposób deszcz będzie spływał po nim, pozostawiając nas suchych i nie narażając naszego dzieła na zarwanie. O dziwo wszystkie narzędzia, które nam do tego posłużyły, wyjął z plecaka Tony. Kiedy się go zapytałem o jego zawartość odpowiedział:

- Jest magiczny. – No tak. Magiczny. To przecież _norma_.

Po wysiłku zjedliśmy zapasy, które dała nam Indianka.

Gdy leżeliśmy już na stertach drobnych liści, które usypaliśmy, na kształt łóżek. Nie mogłem oprzeć się przed zadaniem pytania:

- Wiesz, kim była ta staruszka?

- Nie jestem pewien. Mogła to być Ananke - bogini przeznaczenia. Chociaż z bogami to nigdy nie wiadomo. Równie dobrze mógłby to być sam Zeus pod inną postacią. Nieśmiertelni są bardzo nieprzewidywalni.

Zaśmiałem się, lecz zaraz mina mi zrzedła, bo przypomniał mi się jeden sen, który chciałem opowiedzieć Tony'emu

- Kiedy jeszcze lecieliśmy, przyśniła mi się dziewczynka w pociągu pełnym ludzi. Ona jedyna mnie widziała. Kazała mi uciekać. Ja… nie mogę powstrzymać wrażenia, że skądś ją znam.

- A znasz?

- W życiu jej na oczy nie widziałem, ale jej spojrzenie, takie łagodne, jakby chciała mnie nim ochronić przed całym złem świata, było znajome.

- Ech… Wiesz co? Dzisiaj jestem zbyt zmęczony na interpretowanie snów. Śpij już. Jutro coś wymyślimy.

Zrobiłem, jak kazał. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jaki byłem zmęczony. Po chwili już śniłem o Ciemności.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okropnie mi się nudzi, więc wstawiam następny rozdział. Chciałem poczekać na chociaż jeszcze jeden komentarz, ale nie wyszło :P. Chyba od poniedziałku będę dodawał codziennie jeden rozdział, bo bardzo chcę, żebyście przeczytali te, które piszę w tej chwili. Właśnie skończyłem jeden, z którego jestem ogromnie dumny.**

** Ciastka: Co do matki to nie główkuj za dużo, bo przeżyjesz mini zawał serca jak dojdzie do uznania Dymitra ;). A ta harpia... tak po prostu. W pierwszej wersji była, później usunąłem, dodałem, usunąłem i w końcu jest.**

* * *

**1 lipca**

** Jestem zwierzyną.**

Obudziliśmy się rano i wyruszyliśmy w drogę. Zniszczyliśmy nasze schronienie, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś nas śledził.

Dotarliśmy do szerokiej rzeki, która radośnie pluskała zachęcając nas do kąpieli.

Nie myłem się od trzech dni. Czułem, że śmierdzę jak stado wołów.

W pośpiechu się rozebraliśmy i skoczyliśmy do wody. Była zimna, ale przynajmniej czysta.

W oddali usłyszeliśmy gwar. Hałas oznaczał, że gdzieś w pobliżu są ludzie. Może uda nam się załatwić jakiś transport do cywilizacji?

Wytarliśmy się ręcznikami z – niespodzianka – plecaka Tony'ego. Szybko się ubraliśmy i podążyliśmy w stronę odgłosów. Miasteczko okazało się być bliżej niż się spodziewałem.

Jeżeli dom Ananke komuś mógł się wydawać dziwny, w takim razie nie widział nigdy wsi pośrodku Puszczy Amazońskiej.

Wszystkie chodniczki w postaci pomostów wyrastały z boków jednego, wielkiego molo na rzece. W kwadratach, które tworzyły kładki, stały domy z najróżniejszych materiałów. Jedne z drewna, jeszcze inne z falowanej blachy lub nawet z czegoś, co przypominało mieszankę gliny ze słomą. Były też oczywiście chatki bez ścian, tak jak ta Indianki.

Weszliśmy na „główną ulicę", rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem. Po obu stronach molo stały stragany ze zwykłymi rzeczami, które można spotkać na przeciętnym bazarze. Handlarze przekrzykiwali się w ofertach na najlepsze banany. Kupilibyśmy kilka, ale mieliśmy przy sobie jedynie złote drachmy. Przechadzaliśmy się między stoiskami, gdy moją uwagę przyciągnął facet w średnim wieku z ogromnymi wąsami. Kopcąc papierosa, patrzył się na nas wilkiem.

_Jednak strzeż się człowieka z wąsami._

Szturchnąłem Tony'ego łokciem.

- Widzisz? – Mruknąłem.

- Widzę. Przeczuwam kłopoty.

Przyspieszyliśmy kroku. Stary pstryknął palcami, a z pomiędzy budynków wyszło dwóch mięśniaków w białych podkoszulkach, którzy za nami poszli.

- Pewnie nie chcą się z nami zaprzyjaźnić, co?

Zaczęliśmy biec. Ogromni tubylcy zrobili to samo. Tony wyciągnął z niewiadomo skąd swoją maczetę, a mi podał sztylet. Oba ostrza niesamowicie lśniły.

Udało nam się dotrzeć do lasu. W głuszy mieliśmy większe szanse na ucieczkę. Biegliśmy ile sił w nogach, jednak nasi prześladowcy nie mieli żadnego zamiaru sobie odpuścić. Może i byli duzi i silni, ale nie wyglądali na szybkich. To jak to się działo, że słyszałem ich krzyki wciąż tuż za mną? Nie miałem dużo czasu na rozmyślania, bo wpadliśmy nagle na polanę. _Polanę_? Wydawało mi się, że w lasach równikowych puste przestrzenie nie mają bytu; że wszystko zarasta w ekspresowym tempie. Oszołomieni stanęliśmy na chwilę. Tyle czasu wystarczyło, by te kupy mięsa na sterydach nas dogoniły. Nie okazywali żadnych oznak zmęczenia. Za to ja się czułem, jakbym miał wypluć płuca. Palił mnie cały przełyk.

Jeden z nich miał przytroczony do pasa miecz. Wyjął go i począł zbliżać się do nas. Drugi wyłamał palce i w mgnieniu oka zaszedł nas od tyłu. Bez większego wysiłku objął mnie całego jedną ręką blokując mi ręce i uniósł w powietrze, robiąc to samo z Tony'emu drugą ręką.

- I co teraz herosiku? – Zwrócił się ten z mieczem do mojego kumpla. – Już tak nie kozaczysz, hę?

- Niech ta twoja małpa mnie wypuści to ci nakopie!

- Chciałbyś – odparł. – Teraz was zaniesiemy do Jesúsa, a wy będziecie grzecznymi ofiarami, tak?

- Nie! – Krzyknął Tony. Z jego trampek wyrosły skrzydełka unosząc go w górę. Olbrzym przestraszył się i puścił jego i mnie. Upadłem na ziemię. Całe szczęście wciąż miałem sztylet. Podciąłem ścięgna wciąż zdezorientowanemu oprawcy, a tamten, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, rozsypał się w matowy, złoty pył.

Uzbrojony w miecz spojrzał na mnie wściekle i rzucił się do ataku z okrzykiem na ustach. Nie obroniłbym się za pomocą sztyletu. Mój umysł obrał sobie jeden cel: zatrzymać napastnika. Gdy był już prawie na wyciągnięcie miecza, podpełzło do niego plącze i złapało go od tyłu za kostkę, niczym Ciemność chwytała mnie w snach. Zachwiał się. Tony podleciał do niego i przepołowił jego głowę w poprzek. Posypał się złoty proszek.

Wstałem, ale poczułem, że nie mam siły. Udało mi się pokuśtykać do głazu na środku polany. Grawitacja bezlitośnie powaliła mnie na ziemię. Oparłem się o gładką powierzchnię, rozkoszując się jej chłodem.

Tony usiadł obok mnie. Nie był tak samo zmęczony jak ja, ale widać było po nim, że wyczerpała go walka.

- Kim oni byli? – Spytałem. Ciekawość wzięła górę.

- Nie wiem. Jeśli potwory, to bardzo dobrze przybrały ludzką postać. Nie jesteśmy bezpieczni nawet na krańcu świata. – Wyglądał jakby miał się rozpłakać. – Nie tak miało być! Miałem cię bezpiecznie dostarczyć do Obozu, miało być pięknie i cukierkowo, a jak zwykle wszystko spieprzyłem!

- Nie jest tak źle jak uważasz – starałem się go pocieszyć. – W końcu dotrzemy do Obozu. To nie twoja wina, że ventusy zatarasowały nam drogę.

- Powinienem to przewidzieć, skontaktować się z Chejronem i upewnić się, że wszystko będzie po mojej myśli.

Nie miałem pomysłu, co mu powiedzieć, więc zamilkłem. Siedzieliśmy dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, gdy z za głazu wyszła młoda dziewczyna ubrana w sięgającą przed kolano, szarą sukienkę. Włosy, długie do połowy pleców, miały brązowy kolor, jednak widać w nich było pewną matowość. Wesołe oczy spoglądały na nas z ciekawością.

W brew własnej woli uśmiechnąłem się.

- Kim jesteś? – Spytałem.

- Nimfą tego kamienia – odparła. – Byliście zmęczeni, a jedyne, co mogła wam zaoferować, to kojący chłód. Co oni od was chcieli?

- Schwytać nas i zabrać do swojego szefa. Wiesz, kim byli? – Zainteresował się Tony.

- Może… - Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie.

- Powiedz, proszę. Bardzo nam na tym zależy.

- Hm… To kłusownicy. Polują na takich jak wy. Całkiem niedawno, Hades rozgniewał się na nich i zmienił ich w nieudolne potwory. Jak widać nie na długo klątwa ich powstrzymała. Na szczęście wciąż można ich wysłać do Tartaru. Nie możecie zwlekać. Jest ich więcej. Przyjdą po was. Mogę wam jeszcze pomóc w jeden sposób. Kilka okolicznych nimf powietrza mogłoby was zabrać daleko stąd. Do Meksyku. Jednak przestrzegam was. Owoc granatu trzeba należycie uczcić – zakończyła tajemniczo. Szepnęła parę słów w przestrzeń i nagle zerwał się przyjemny, acz silny wiatr.

Poczułem jak nogi odrywają mi się od ziemi. Tony dla większej stabilności lotu, rozwinął skrzydełka swoich butów. Polecieliśmy ponad drzewami na północ. Widok był niesamowity. Niekończący się las a ponad nim krążące ptaki. Miałem wrażenie, że wśród drzew widzę harpię, którą spotkaliśmy poprzedniego dnia. Podróż trwała stosunkowo krótko. No, ale _magia_. Dystans, który byśmy szli miesiąc lub dłużej pokonaliśmy w kilka godzin. W pewnym momencie musieliśmy unieść się ponad chmury, by uniknąć deszczu

Słońce już zachodziło, gdy dolecieliśmy do miasta Meksyk. Wylądowaliśmy, a dwie powietrzne damy zmaterializowały się przed nami. Były niskie, miały elfie rysy jak każda nimfa. Widok uśmiechniętych, piegowatych twarzy poprawił nastrój.

- Nie możemy was dalej zabrać. Nasza władza w tych terenach jest bardzo ograniczona – powiedziała jedna.

- Dziękujemy wam, bardzo – powiedział Tony. – Nie wiem jak byśmy sobie bez was poradzili.

- Nie ma za co, młody herosie.

Rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, pozostawiając po sobie zapach lasu deszczowego.

Rozejrzałem się. Byliśmy na środku jakiejś ulicy. Robiło się ciemno. Nie mieliśmy żadnego schronienia.

Wspólnie postanowiliśmy pójść _gdziekolwiek_. Ruch zawsze był lepszy od stania w miejscu.

Przeszliśmy kilka przecznic, wypatrując hotelu. Znaleźliśmy jakiś obskurny hostel, gdzie mieliśmy mieszkać w pokoju z jeszcze dwójką turystów. Dwoje nastolatków. Chłopak i dziewczyna. Ich wiek na to nie wskazywał, ale widać było, że dużo przeszli. Nie wyglądaliśmy pewnie dużo lepiej.

Poszedłem do łazienki. Być może i warunki nie były najlepsze, ale przynajmniej było lustro, bieżąca woda i szare mydło. Kąpiel w rzece nie była wyszukana, więc prysznic był prawdziwym błogosławieństwem. Przejrzałem się. Wyglądałem okropnie. Sińce pod oczami i dzikie spojrzenie na pewno nie zachęcały do podejmowania ze mną rozmowy. Wziąłem długi prysznic i położyłem się spać. Z Tonym nawet nie było okazji porozmawiać. Przy dwójce obcych nie powinniśmy mówić o potworach, nimfach i o tym, że roślina postanowiła mnie obronić.

Powróciła do mnie myśl, kim jest mój boski rodzic. Skoro posłuchały się mnie dzikie pnącza, to może Demeter? Albo inna, pomniejsza bogini odpowiadająca za jakiś pojedynczy skrawek przyrody. Nimfa? Czy, gdyby to była jakaś nimfa, to w ogóle miałbym po co przyjeżdżać do Obozu? Tam przyjmują chyba tylko dzieci silniejszych bogów.

W niepewności usnąłem.

Tym razem znalazłem się w ziemiance. Było zimno. Bardzo zimno. Mimo że to był tylko sen, chłód był nie do wytrzymania. Widziałem kobietę i mężczyznę kulących się w kącie, drżących z zimna. Oboje byli bladzi i zaniedbani. Kobieta, gdyby nie zapadnięte policzki, byłaby bardzo ładna. Twarz mężczyzny była skryta za gęstą, brązową, długą brodą. Nie pasowało to do jego wieku. Oboje mogli mięć najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć lat.

Usłyszałem, dobiegający z dworu wystrzał. Kobieta drgnęła ze strachu.

- Nie bój się, moja droga – uspokajał ją mężczyzna. – Nie długo sobie pójdą. Wystarczy, że nas nie znajdą. Później spokojnie uciekniemy. Mój znajomy bezpiecznie nas przetransportuje do Polski. Już niedługo… - słyszałem niepewność w jego głosie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ja chyba przestanę odpowiadać na komentarze, by nic nie zdradzić niechcący :P.**

** Poza tym cieszę się, że następna osoba ujawniła się w czytaniu "Historii..." (CoriousGuest) :D.**

**Narodzie,**

**Jeśli to czytasz - skomentuj!**

* * *

**2 lipca.**

** Nowi towarzysze.**

Sen się urwał. Obudziłem się. Chłopak, który mieszkał z nami potrząsał moim ramieniem.

- Wstawaj! Oni przyszli! – Darł się po angielku.

Nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi. Mój umysł, nie do końca rozbudzony, próbował pracować na zwiększonych obrotach.

- Jacy _oni_? Daj mi spać…

- Potwory! Zabiją cię! – Nie dawał za wygraną.

Na wspomnienie o potworach, zareagowałem od razu. Zerwałem się z łóżka. Spałem w dresie, więc nie miałem problemu z ubraniem się. Przypuszczałem, że na dworze jest tak gorąco, że koszulka będzie zbędna. Na założenie butów był czas później. Chwyciłem plecak i wybiegłem. Tony'ego już nie było. Czkał na zewnątrz wraz z dziewczyną w jeepie, którego widziałem pierwszy raz na oczy. Wskoczyłem na tylne siedzenie. Samochód ruszył.

Kiedy atmosfera trochę się rozrzedziła, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Nasi nowi przyjaciele nazywali się Steve i Georgia.

Ona była długowłosą, ładną blondynką o szarych oczach. On miał ciemne włosy, a brązowe oczy spoglądały na wszystko z ciekawością małego dziecka.

Spotkali się po raz pierwszy w Austin, jeszcze podczas trwania roku szkolnego.

Mieli wspólnych znajomych, którzy zaciągnęli ich do jednej kawiarni. Zapach dwóch herosów był na tyle smakowity, że przyciągnął uwagę Minotaura. Próbował ich porwać. Uciekli mu dzięki talentom Steve'a. Jest synem Hekate. Był już rok wcześniej w Obozie, więc wiedział, co robić. Zaczęły ich gonić też inne potwory, między innymi Gorgony, więc byli zmuszeni do przekroczenia granicy, mając nadzieję, że tam słabnie siła potworów. Nie mylili się. Potworne kobiety zgubiły trop. W Meksyku postanowili odpocząć i zaplanować dalszą podróż. Wtedy napotkali nas.

- Tak to mniej więcej było – skwitowała Georgia. – A jak wy się tu znaleźliście?

Opowiedziałem im całą historie. Tony czasami coś dopowiadał, ale większość czasu zajęło mu skupianie się na drodze i odnajdywanie właściwiej drogi.

- Więc Steve nie kłamał – mruknęła pod nosem Georgia.

- Co? Nie wierzyłaś mi? Po tym jak goniły nas te diablice?

- Ja… sama nie wiem, co myślałem, ale wciąż brakowała mi jakiegoś szczegółu, który by mnie utwierdził w przekonaniu, że to prawda. Na przykład kogoś, kto powiedziałby mi to samo.

Steve miał niezadowoloną minę. Widocznie nie spodobało mu się to, że Georgia uwierzyła nam, a nie jemu. Zaczął bawić się swoimi mocami, wyczarowując iluzje różnych scenek.

Dotarliśmy do rozstaju dróg. Jedna skręcała na wschód, druga na zachód.

- W prawo? – Spytał Tony.

- Czekajcie chwilę – Powiedział Steve. – Hekate nie jest tylko boginią magii, ale też rozdroży, przy których moc jej dzieci jest silniejsza.

Wyskoczył z samochodu. Stanął po środku rozgałęzienia dróg. Przymknął oczy. Wziął głęboki oddech. Zawiał wiatr, tworząc wokół niego krąg wirującego piasku. Gdy wypuścił powietrze, wszystko ustało. Wrócił do auta.

- W lewo – powiedział.

- Dlaczego? – Zdziwiłem się.

- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu tak jest.

- Tony?

- Ja nie znam drogi. Ja tylko wiem, gdzie jest północ.

- No dobra. Skoro nikt nie ma innych pomysłów, jedźmy w lewo.

**5 lipca.**

** Śmiech obłąkanego starca.**

Dotarliśmy do granicy z Teksasem bez większych problemów. Tłumaczyłem to sobie tym, że potwory największą moc mają w Stanach. Jedynie Tony wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Zapytałem się Steve'a, jak udało im się dotrzeć aż do Meksyku, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń urzędników na granicy. Odpowiedział, że to wszystko dzięki Georgii, która przeprowadziła ich, gdy po prostu nikt nie patrzył.

Teraz było podobnie. Zboczyliśmy z trasy. Jadąc po bezdrożu wjechaliśmy do Teksasu. Nawet, jeśli ktoś nas zauważył, to nikogo to nie zainteresowało.

Zatrzymaliśmy się w pierwszym napotkanym miasteczku. Weszliśmy do podrzędnej, przydrożnej restauracji i usiedliśmy przy stoliku stylizowanym na stary (może po prostu był stary?). Wyświechtane kanapy wbrew pozorom były bardzo wygodne. Kelnerka podeszła i podała każdemu z nas menu.

- Mam nadzieję, że macie jakieś pieniądze – zwróciłem się do Steve'a i Georgii, – bo my jesteśmy spłukani.

Zaczęli opróżniać kieszenie. Mieli dziesięć dolarów i pięćdziesiąt centów.

- Może starczy na cztery hamburgery… - mruknął nie usatysfakcjonowany Steve.

Okazało się, że starczyło na całe zestawy z frytkami i colą. Gdy się najedliśmy, był czas na opracowanie dalszej taktyki.

- Podróż samochodem przez cały kraj zajmie nam wieczność – powiedział Tony. – Poza tym, istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że złapie nas policja. A co wtedy? Żadne z nas nie ma prawa jazdy.

- Samolot będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem, ale nie mamy pieniędzy na bilety – dopowiedział Steve.

- Kradzież? Z jeepem sobie poradziliśmy, więc pieniądze nie powinny stanowić problemu.

- Co jeśli wpadniemy? Nie możemy być sensacją dla śmiertelników.

- Wyślę wiadomość iryfonem do Chejrona. Może przyślą nam jakąś pomoc…

- A co teraz? W którą stronę? – Zaczynałem mieć pewne wątpliwości, do tego, czy nam się uda.

- Wciąż w stronę Nowego Yorku. W końcu dotrzemy do Obozu. Wtedy się wszystko ułoży – próbowała pocieszyć nas Georgia.

Zapytaliśmy barmana, czy zna jakąś noclegownie lub kogoś, kto by nas przenocował za wypełnienie jakiś usług. Skierował nas w głąb miasteczka, do domu zamieszkiwanego przez miejscowego wróżbiarza. Zgodził się, abyśmy spali u niego jedną noc pod warunkiem, że będzie mógł przepowiedzieć mi przyszłość. Twierdził, że lubi to robić. Zdziwiłem się, że akurat wybrał mnie, ale zgodziłem się.

Zabrał mnie do swojej „pracowni". W rzeczywistości był to duży, przyciemniony pokój, w którym utrzymana była atmosfera tajemniczości. Na środku stała kozetka, jak w gabinecie psychologa i duży, obity skórą fotel. Sam na nim usiadł, wskazując na leżankę w geście mówiącym „połóż się wygodnie". Zrobiłem tak. Przez chwilę panowała cisze, a następnie starzec westchnął i powiedział:

- Co cię do mnie właściwie sprowadza?

- Jak sądzisz? Ja i moi przyjaciele potrzebujemy noclegu.

- Nie to miałem na myśli.

- A co?

- Przybywasz z misją. Każde twoje poczynanie jest bacznie śledzone, a ty sam nie jesteś nigdzie bezpieczny.

- Coś o tym wiem… - mruknąłem.

Wydawał się niezadowolony, że mu przerwałem, ale nic nie mówiąc kontynuował.

- Nie widzę jasno tego, co cię czeka. Jakby Mgła skryła przede mną przyszłość. Za to mogę otworzyć przed tobą twoją przeszłość.

- Nie musisz mi jej zdradzać. Znam ją. Moi rodzice poznali się w Rosji, gdzie się urodzili. Ich dziadkowie zostali zesłani na Sybir. Potem powrócili do Polski. Już w ojczystym kraju, urodziłem się ja i mój brat.

- To nie jest twoja pełna historia! Czy wiesz, kim jest twój boski rodzic?

- Nie wiem. Nie zostałem jeszcze uznany. Pewnie stanie się to już w Obozie.

- Tak uważasz? – Zapytał, przeciągając samogłoski. – A co by było, gdyby twoja matka, nie mogła cię uznać… Gdyby to było dla ciebie śmiertelnie niebezpieczne?

- To czyim miałbym być synem? Który z bogów mógłby się narazić innym posiadaniem dziecka?

Usiadłem i spojrzałem w oczy wróżbity. Stały się całe białe. Otworzył usta. Sekundę później powrócił do normalnego stanu. Jego śmiech odbił się echem w prawie pustym pokoju. Wyglądał jak obłąkany. Przeraziło mnie to. Opanował się i z niknącym uśmiechem na ustach powiedział:

- Idź na górę. Trzecie drzwi na lewo. We trzech jesteście tam ulokowani. Dama będzie spała w pokoju obok.

Jak najszybciej wyszedłem z niebezpiecznego, jaki mi się teraz wydawał, pokoju. Pospieszyłem na górę. Wszedłem do sypialni, którą dzieliłem z Tonym i Steve'em.

Rozebrani do bielizny, gotowi do snu, czekali na mnie siedząc na łóżkach.

- I jak? – Zapytał Tony.

- Jak rozmowa z czubkiem – wytłumaczyłem. – Coś tam pomamrotał o mojej przeszłości, o tym, że przyszłość jest ukryta za Mgłą i w sumie na tym się skończyło.

Rozebrałem się. Zapytałem się, czy jest tu gdzieś łazienka. W odpowiedzi wskazali na drugie drzwi w pokoju. Warunki były zdecydowanie lepsze niż w meksykańskim hostelu. Duże lustro wbudowane w ścianę pokrytą niebieskimi kafelkami pokazywało mi zmęczonego, chudego czternastolatka. Mimo że nasza podróż trwała zaledwie osiem dni, czułem się całkowicie wypompowany. Spojrzałem głęboko w swoje dwukolorowe oczy. W środku były brązowe, zaś na brzegach żółte. Kojarzyły mi się ze słonecznikami. Lubiłem te kwiaty. Były piękne, a ich pestki pyszne.

- Nie lepiej było ci w Polsce? – Spytałem odbicia.

- Być może i lepiej, ale tutaj jest fajniej.

Odskoczyłem od lustra przerażony. Właśnie przemówiło do mnie _odbicie_. To nie możliwe.

- Co się tak patrzysz? Otrzeźwiej!

Z kranu wypłynęła woda i chlusnęła mnie w twarz. Odbicie zaczęło się przeistaczać. Teraz było około dwudziestoletnim mężczyzną z przydługimi czarnymi włosami i oczami kolorem przypominającymi morze.

- Jestem Percy. Może już kiedyś o mnie słyszałeś. Podałbym ci rękę, ale warunki trochę nie sprzyjają. – Uśmiechną się w reakcji na swój żart. - Doszły mnie słuchy, że heros, którego po ciebie wysłano się nie nadaje i nie jest w stanie sobie poradzić. Po to tu jestem. Od teraz możesz się ze mną skontaktować, za każdym razem, kiedy spojrzysz w lustro i o mnie pomyślisz. Teraz porozmawiasz z Anabeth. Podobno ona przemawia bardziej dyplomatycznie.

Odbicie znowu się zmieniło. Stało się szarooką blondynką w mniej więcej tym samym wieku, co Percy. W tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że postaci, które widziałem miały na sobie tyle ubrań, ile ja. A ja byłem ubrany jedynie w bokserki. Anabeth nie zdawała sobie chyba sprawy, że widzę ją prawie nagą, bo zaczęła mówić.

- Witaj. Percy już chyba mnie przedstawił. Ty jesteś Dymitr, tak?

Na chwilę zamilkła czekając na odpowiedź, ale szok jeszcze nie minął, więc nie wykrztusiłem z siebie nawet jednego słowa. Milczenie posłużyło za odpowiedź.

- To dobrze. Twój przyjaciel, syn Hermesa, wie już wszystko. Chejron opowiedział mu już wystarczająco dużo przez iryfon.

Przez następne dziesięć minut tłumaczyła mi jak mamy bezpiecznie dojechać do Obozu i podpowiadała jak użyć mocy przeciwko potworom.

- Tylko pamiętaj. Nikomu nie mów o kontakcie przez lustra. Taki kontakt został stworzony tylko dla nas. Jest to bardzo niebezpieczna metoda. Wiele duchów mieszka w odbiciach lustrzanych i mogą nam niemało namieszać – zakończyła, nie dopuszczając mnie do słowa. Odbicie zmieniło się w moje własne, przerażone oblicze.

- Zwariuje. Zakończę tą podróż u psychoanalityka.

** 6 lipca.**

** Zapamiętać: Nigdy nie ufać obłąkanym dziadygom.**

Uciekliśmy z domu starca zaraz po śniadaniu, które nalegał żebyśmy zjedli wraz z nim.

- Nie zostalibyście jeszcze chwilę? Zróbcie tę przyjemność starszej osobie – nalegał po posiłku.

Grzecznie odmówiliśmy. Miałem wrażenie, że widziałem błysk gniewu w jego oczach.

Gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg usłyszeliśmy trzask łamanego drewna. To dach się zarwał. Z domu wyleciała chmara nietoperzy (raczej _Cieni_) i zaczęła nas gonić. Steve wytworzył iluzję, która ukazała potworom, że jechaliśmy w drugą stronę. Tym razem się nam upiekło.

Trochę zaskoczeni, ale wyspani mknęliśmy po szosie w stronę _domu_. Dziwnie mówić tak o miejscu, którego się nie widziało na oczy, ale tyle się nasłuchałem o Obozie, że nie mogłem się pozbyć uczucia, iż jest to miejsce idealne dla mnie.

Rozmawialiśmy o wróżbiarzu. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że jest herosem, który dożył starości, ale przeszedł „na złą stronę mocy".


	7. Chapter 7

**Kolejny rozdział. Cieszycie się jak ja? Miał być szybciej, ale jakoś nie było czasu. Miłego czytania :)**

* * *

**8 lipca.**

** Monsters & Co.**

Byliśmy już dalej jak w połowie drogi. Paliwo udało nam się ukraść z jakiejś obskurnej stacji, która nie miała nawet kamer.

Poprzedniego dnia skontaktowałem się z Percym przez odbicie w kałuży rozlanej wody.

- Nie możesz teraz rezygnować – powiedział. Jego ton był milszy niż poprzednio. Wtedy był chyba na kacu. – Już niedaleko. Jednak… musicie delikatnie zboczyć z trasy.

- Co? Dlaczego? Jak mam im wytłumaczyć, że nagle ot tak mamy zjechać z proste trasy prowadzącej ku bezpieczeństwu?

- Źródła Chejrona podają, że na waszej drodze stoi mała armia potworów. Postanowiły tam na was czekać. Nie możecie używać magii, aż nie znajdziecie się w bezpiecznej odległości. Za dwa kilometry skręcicie w lewo i dalej prosto, dopóki inaczej nie pokieruję. Spróbuj im wmówić, że miałeś proroczy sen. A teraz wybacz jestem troszeczkę zajęty.

Udało mi się wytłumaczyć sprawę towarzyszom i skręciliśmy według instrukcji Percy'ego.

- Kurwa – zaklął Tony. – Wiedziałem, że to nie może trwać wiecznie. Za długo trzymały się od nas z dala.

Po odjechaniu na spory dystans na zachód, zaczęliśmy jechać z powrotem we właściwym kierunku.

Steve i Tony jechali na przedzie. Georgia i ja byliśmy zmuszeni jechać z tyłu. Podczas, gdy oni dyskutowali o sposobach na zabijanie potworów, my rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak dowiedzieliśmy się o tym, że mitologia to prawda. Opowiedziałem jej większość moich snów, ona zwierzyła mi się ze swoich. Odnalazłem pewne podobieństwo między naszymi koszmarami. Ją, zamiast Ciemności, nachodziła tajemnicza kobieta nieustannie mówiąca jej o odpoczywaniu i „nie uciekaniu". Za to w innych snach, koń, którym jeździła jako mała dziewczynka, mówił jej o ucieczce jak najdalej stąd. Po pewnym czasie zeszliśmy na przyjemniejsze tematy.

Nagle Steve krzyknął. Spojrzałem między nim i Tonym przez przednią szybę. Niebo w oddali było ciemne niczym Tartar. Czerń szybko zbliżała się w naszą stronę.

- Nietoperze od naszego starego znajomego – powiedział Tony. Przyspieszył.

- Co ty wprawiasz?! – Chciałem mu wyrwać kierownicę z rąk, wypchnąć go z samochodu… _Cokolwiek_, byle byśmy przestali pędzić sto kilometrów na godzinę w kierunku Cieni.

- Mam plan! Siedź cicho!

Wbrew sobie, zrobiłem tak. Nie mogłem powstrzymać przeczucia, że zaraz umrzemy.

Zbliżaliśmy się coraz bardziej do potworów. Gdy byliśmy kilkanaście metrów od nich, Tony wyciągnął z kieszeni przedmiot mieszczący się w pięści. Był to jajowaty, delikatnie świecący kawałek metalu. Odsunął szybę, wyciągnął rękę i z całej siły rzucił niebiańskim spiżem. Kiedy tylko wleciał w chmurę demonów, eksplodował światłem, od którego emanowała boska energia. Nietoperze, które były tuż przy magicznej bombie spłonęły, zaś te z obrzeży natychmiast się rozpierzchły. Tony zahamował i wysiadł z samochodu. Zrobiliśmy to samo. Wyciągnąłem swój sztylet. Steve nie potrzebował broni, bo był synem Hekate, ale Georgia, jako córka Ateny, nie mogła się bronić w żaden magiczny sposób, a nie miała broni.

Ocalałe poczwary zaczęły się do nas zbliżać. Czekaliśmy, aż zaatakują. Georgie ustawiliśmy między naszą trójką, tak, byśmy mogli ją chronić.

Zaatakowały wszystkie naraz. Tony i ja cięliśmy z całej siły rozsiewając wszędzie złoty pył. Steve posłał ku napastnikom strumień ognia. Chwile później, dzięki naszym wspólnym wysiłkom, nie było już w pobliżu żadnego Cienia.

Zasapani rozejrzeliśmy się wokoło. Upewniliśmy się, że na pewno nikt nas nie zaatakuje. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu i pojechaliśmy dalej.

- Jak nas znalazły? Nie używaliśmy przecież magii – powiedziała Georgia.

- Nie wiem. Czy to teraz ważne? Musimy stąd odjechać najdalej, jak to tylko możliwe. – Tony był poirytowany, jakby podejrzewał któreś z nas, że celowo użyło czarów, by przywołać potwory.

Pojechaliśmy dalej. Dotarliśmy do autostrady międzystanowej. Znak mówiący o zjeździe na parking, głosił również, że znajduje się tam restauracja. Steve wyczarował fałszywe pieniądze, którymi zapłaciliśmy za posiłek w barze stylizowanym na chatkę drwala o nazwie… „Chatka Drwala".

- Fałszerstwo? Jeśli nas złapią, będziemy już jedną nogą w grobie… - martwiłem się.

- Nawet, gdyby ktoś się zorientował, nie będą mieli dowodów. Forsa za kilka godzin zniknie – wytłumaczył mi Steve.

Gdy zjadłem, poszedłem do toalety. W momencie, kiedy stałem przy pisuarze usłyszałem przenikliwy krzyk. Jak najszybciej wybiegłem ze śmierdzącego wychodka imitującego prawdziwą toaletę. Ujrzałem ogromnego cienio-nietoperza, trzymającego Georgię w pasie jedną łapą, a drugą odganiającego Steve'a i Tony'ego. Dookoła niego unosiła się aura, która chyba zapewniała mu ochronę, bo cięcia maczetą, ani ogniste kule na niego nie działały.

'Wiesz, co robić' usłyszałem łagodnie brzmiący, kobiecy głos w głowie.

Faktycznie wiedziałem. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę. Skupiłem się na kwiatach stojących w doniczkach nieopodal naszego stolika. Były to dwa narcyzy. Poczułem, jak przez moje palce wypływa energia w kierunku roślin. Natychmiast zaczęły rosnąć w ekspresowym tępię. W kilka sekund osiągnęły wysokość małego domku. Poruszały płatkami niczym szczękami. Jeden z korzeni sięgnął do potwora i zwalił go z nóg. Georgia krzyknęła. Natychmiast, gdy demon ją puścił, odturlała się jak najdalej od niego. Straciłem kontrolę nad narcyzami. Jeden z nich złapał liściem nietoperza i… zjadł go. Może nie dosłownie, ale włożył go między płatki i zamknął wewnętrzną, żółtą warstwę, tworząc pułapkę bez wyjścia. Spojrzałem na Tony'ego i Steve'a. Byli równie zszokowani, co ja. Podbiegłem do nich.

- Jak ty… Jak to zrobiłeś?! – Wrzasnął Tony.

- A bo ja wiem! I lepiej bądźmy cicho… jeszcze się okaże, że wyrosły im uszy. Steve, mógłbyś rzucić na nie jakiś czar? Może ogień, albo _cokolwiek_, co je powstrzyma.

W odpowiedzi posłał ku każdemu strużkę energii. Jeden natychmiast stanął w płomieniach, zaraz potem przewrócił się na ziemię i znieruchomiał, natomiast na drugim czar nie zrobił wrażenia; wchłoną ją.

Steve westchnął.

- To chyba przez tego nietoperza, co w nim siedzi. Poza tym to ty je wyczarowałeś. To ty masz nad tym władzę. To ty powinieneś to powstrzymać.

Miał rację. Stanąłem naprzeciw narcyza. Tupnąłem nogą.

- Stój! – Krzyknąłem.

Posłuchał się. W pewnym sensie. Zamiast sunąć naprzód, zamachnął się liściem i uderzył mnie. Odfrunąłem na kilka metrów i uderzyłem głową o płot terenu restauracji. Zemdlałem.

Nicość… Nic więcej nie widziałem. Tylko nicość… Ale chwila! Czy to… czy to, co się poruszyło, to była Ciemność? Tak. Niestety.

'Zawiodłeś nas, Dymitrze' odezwała się syczącym, jakby rozdwojonym głosem. 'Miałeś odpoczywać, a ty bezczelnie uciekasz od nas. Do tego przeklętego Obozu!'

'Zosa…zostaw… mnie' udało mi się powiedzieć w myślach. To moje pierwsze słowa wypowiedziane do mrocznego przeciwnika.

'Nie traćmy na niego energii, skarbie' powiedziała Ciemność sama do siebie. 'On i tak będzie nasz' roześmiała się jak szaleniec.

Stałem na zmrożonej ziemi. Wokoło mnie rosły suche, sięgające kolan krzaki, a tam, gdzie ich nie było stały namioty. Niektóre były zrobione z futra, niektóre z filcu. Widziałem kolejkę ludzi, czekających aż będą mogli podejść do stolika, zza którego nalewała do misek gulasz przysadzista staruszka. Ten, kto dostał swoją porcję, szedł do swojego namiotu. Ujrzałem parę z poprzedniego snu. Ona miała nerwowe ruchy, a on pilnował swojej miski jak źrenicy oka. Nadeszła ich kolej.

- Witaj, Marysieńku – powitała dziewczynę staruszka. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Marysia pokiwała głową.

- Nudności ustępują? – Ponowne kiwnięcie głową. – Przeczuwam, co się święci – powiedziała z uśmiechem nalewając danie. – Masz moje słowo, że nikomu nie powiem – dodała szeptem.

Ona i jej partner odeszli do namiotu. Chciałem pójść za nimi, ale nie mogłem ruszyć się z miejsca. Co się święci? Chce wiedzieć! Widok przede mną zaczął się przesuwać. Coraz szybciej i szybciej. Czułem się jakbym jechał samochodem z dużą prędkością. Wszystko dookoła się rozmyło. Gdy stało się jedną, wielką białą plamą nadeszło cierpienie.

**9 lipca.**

** Boli… głowa.**

W momencie, kiedy się obudziłem, nie czułem nic oprócz okropnego bólu głowy, który promieniował do ramion. Próbowałem otworzyć oczy, ale nieskutecznie. Wysiłek jedynie wzmógł ból. Ktoś szeptał. Chłód na czole przyniósł ukojenie. Po kilku chwilach byłem w stanie otworzyć oczy. Nachylali się nade mną wszyscy moi towarzysze.

- Co z kwiatem? – Spytałem.

- Uciekł – odpowiedziała mi Georgia. Miała na czole bandaż. – Baliśmy się go zatrzymać. Po tym, jak, no wiesz, _zjadł _potwora, stał się niezniszczalny. Tak samo jak nietoperz wcześniej. Ta aura, która go otaczała…

- To było błogosławieństwo – wyjaśnił Tony. – Czasami dostajemy je od rodziców. Błogosławieństwa dają nam (zależnie od obdarowującego) więcej mocy. Ulepszają naszą najlepszą cechę. Dla przykładu błogosławione dzieci Aresa są bardziej charyzmatyczne, silniejsze, bardziej zwinne. Wtedy są prawie nie do pokonania. Ale jeszcze nie spotkałem przypadku, żeby któryś z bogów obdarował potwora. Chyba, że było to jego lub jej dziecko…

- No cóż… Wychodzi na to, że bogowie będą mieli, z czego się tłumaczyć! – Zakrzyknął Steve. – A teraz jedźmy, bo nigdy nie dostaniemy się do Obozu!

Wsiedliśmy do jeepa i ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Nikt się nie odezwał przez długi czas.

**16 lipca.**

Potwory nas nie nawiedzały. Chyba przegrana ich cienistych przyjaciół (szczególnie tego jednego) była dla nich przestrogą. Dni mijały, a my dotarliśmy do New Jersey. Percy powiedział mi, żebyśmy nie wjeżdżali do Nowego Yorku, tylko od razu zameldowali się w Obozie Herosów.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wybaczcie, że tak długo nie wstawiałem kolejnych rozdziałów. Brak czasu - egzamin gimnazjalny już niedługo! Z tego jestem całkiem zadowolony. Oby się Wam spodobał! :D**

* * *

18 lipca.

Dzień, który był „naj".

Tego dnia wszystko było „naj". Poczynając od tego, że był najlepszy w moim życiu, przez to, że był najdziwniejszy i w końcu, że tego dnia odbyło się najbardziej niesamowite ognisko w historii Obozu Herosów.

O było tak:

Samochód zastawiliśmy u podnóża wzgórza Thalii i dalej poszliśmy na piechotę. Smok strzegący Złotego Runa łypnął tylko na nas swoim wielkim okiem. Przepuścił nas, stwierdzając, że jesteśmy niegroźni. Gdy szliśmy brudni i poodbijani do Wielkiego Domu, wszyscy obozowicze patrzyli na nas z zainteresowaniem, ale nikt nie podszedł się przywitać z Tonym, ani Stevem.

Weszliśmy na taras przed wejściem do Domu. Przywitał nas tam niepełnosprawny mężczyzna. Z opowieści Tony'ego wiedziałem, że to Chejron, centaur, ale i tak przeżyłem wielki szok, gdy wyszedł ze swojego wózka.

- Witajcie na naszym Obozie, Dymitrze, Georgio! Mam nadzieję, że się wam u nas spodoba. Chyba jesteście zmęczeni po podróży. Zanim was ktoś oprowadzi powinniście odpocząć.

Georgii wyrwało się cichutkie „nie". Tak jak ja, chciała od razu obejrzeć Obóz.

- Jesteście pewni? No dobrze. Nie chcecie może na początek zadać mi kilku pytań?

Chcieliśmy. Zapytałem go o kłusowników w Ameryce Południowej. Zmartwił się tym.

- Już od jakiegoś czasu zajmujemy się tą sprawą. Niestety są jak potwory, więc nie możemy powstrzymywać ich na długo – odpowiedział.

Kilka pytań później pogalopował do najbliższego obozowicza i coś mu powiedział. Tamten niesamowicie szybko pobiegł do tęczowego domku, a następnie do drugiego, wyglądającego jak nadmorska chatka.

Z tego kolorowego natychmiast wybiegła dziewczyna ubrana jak hipiska o włosach koloru mysi blond. Zza osuniętych na czubek nosa lenonek widać było oczy, w których dostrzegałem każdy możliwy kolor. Tam, gdzie spojrzała, pokazywała się piękna tęcza.

- Cześć! – Zwróciła się do Georgii. – Jestem Anna Maria! Będę cię oprowadzać po naszym wspaniałym Obozie! – Wypowiadając słowa „nasz wspaniały obóz" zrobiła jedną ręką łuk nad głową, wytwarzając rząd kolorowych plamek. Spojrzała na nie zdegustowana. Chyba nie taki miał być efekt. Wzięła zdezorientowaną dziewczynę pod ramię i skierowały się w stronę domków. Wciąż mówiła. Dużo i głośno.

Kilka minut później zaczął zbliżać się leniwym krokiem chłopak z mojego odbicia. Percy.

- Chciał osobiście cię oprowadzić – wyjaśnił mi Chejron. Miał zaniepokojoną minę. Na koniec wyszeptał jeszcze: - Uważaj na niego. Zdarza mu się zachowywać dziwnie ostatnimi czasy.

- Nareszcie możemy się spotkać – powiedział Percy, gdy już odeszliśmy od Chejrona, a Tony i Steve rozeszli się do swoich domków. – Przydały się moje rady?

- Taaa… Kto wymyślił system komunikacji przez lustra?

- Pomysł był mój, a wykonanie Anabeth. Nie wiem, jak to dokładnie działa, więc nie będę ci teraz tego tłumaczyć. Później się spotkamy z Ann, to ona cię wtajemniczy.

Podczas mijania kolejnych domków, Percy opowiadał mi, jakiego boga dzieci są jego mieszkańcami oraz, czasami, o przygodach jego lokatorów.

- Jak myślisz, jakiego boga lub bogini jesteś synem? Na Posejdona to mi nie wyglądasz.

- Nie wiem… Myślałem o Demeter, ale im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiam, tym większe mam wątpliwości.

- Nie zamartwiaj się. Pewnie wieczorem się wszystko okaże.

Obeszliśmy wszystkie domki. Poznałem kilka osób (niestety żadnego satyra). Było niesamowicie. Nareszcie czułem się akceptowany, lubiany. Godzinę później poszliśmy do domku Ateny, do Anabeth. Wytłumaczyła mi działanie lustrofonu, starając się unikać zbyt magicznego lub naukowego języka.

- Promienie światła odbite od ciebie, zamiast ponownie się odbić od lustra i trafić do twojej gałki ocznej, przelatują przez zwierciadło, „teleportują" się do lustra osoby, z którą się kontaktujesz, wylatują z niego i kończą drogę w jej oku. Tak samo w drugą stronę. Poza tym już osunęłam pewien… defekt – odwróciła głowę w innym kierunku i zarumieniła się. -Rozumiesz?

Pokiwałem głową. Zrozumiałem może połowę tego, ale uznałem, że tyle wystarczy.

Nadszedł wieczór. Na kolacji usiadłem przy stole wraz z Chejronem i Panem D, (dlaczego on każe się tak nazywać?!). Możliwość zamówienia jakiegokolwiek dania wydawała mi się niesamowita. Mogłem wybrać każde danie świta, a jednak zdecydowałem się na spaghetti i wiśniową colę. Chejron ogłosił, by po kolacji wszyscy stawili się na ognisko. Krzyki zachwytu mówiły mi, że obozowicze bardzo lubili taką formę spędzania ze sobą czasu.

Zebraliśmy się wokół ogniska. Usiadłem na pniu, obok Percy'ego. Ogień miał radosny, delikatnie różowy kolor; płomienie wznosiły się na dwa metry.

- Ogień dostosowuje się do nastroju obozowiczów – wytłumaczył mi Percy.

- Z czego się dzisiaj cieszymy?

- Z ciebie. – Uśmiechnął się. – Wszyscy zastanawiają się, kto jest twoim rodzicem, bo nie posiadasz żadnych cech wyglądu upodobniających cię do któregoś z bogów.

Jakoś nie bardzo mnie to podniosło na duchu. Co będzie, jeśli nikt mnie nie uzna i jestem tu przez pomyłkę?

Chejron stanął przy ognisku. Natychmiast wszyscy umilkli.

- Nie mam dzisiaj wiele do przekazania. Jak widzicie, mamy dwoje nowych obozowiczów. Dymitra i Georgie.

Zostaliśmy przywitani oklaskami.

- Co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć? Bawmy się!

Rozległ się szum rozmów. Dzieci Apollona zaczęły grać na instrumentach. Znalazła się też wokalistka.

Nie wiedziałem, co mam właściwie robić, więc wziąłem sobie kilka kiełbasek.

- Wrzuć jedną do ogniska – podpowiedział mi jakiś dzieciak. – Rodzice lubią ten zapach i istnieje szansa, że wysłuchają twojej modlitwy.

Sam cisnął w samo centrum ognia garść jagód i szepnął coś niezrozumiale.

Spodziewałem się mdłego zapachu zwęglonych owoców, ale zamiast tego poczułem mieszaninę najpiękniejszych zapachów, jakie kiedykolwiek wąchałem. Czułem kartki nowej książki, perfumy mojej macochy i jeszcze jakąś owocową, delikatnie cierpką woń, której nie mogłem rozpoznać.

'Co mi pozostało', pomyślałem. Wybrałem najsmaczniej wyglądającą kiełbaskę. Nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym powiedzieć mamie.

'Po prostu mnie kochaj'?

Ta niewypowiedziana myśl chyba do niej dotarła, bo, jak na komendę, ogień buchnął oślepiającym płomieniem. Upadłem. Gdy wstałem wszystko było jakby srebrne. Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Ludzie patrzyli się na punkt nad moją głową. Niektórzy szeptali.

- Ona…?

- Niemożliwe.

- …będzie zły.

Uniosłem głowę. Tuż nade mną wisiał lśniący symbol przypominający przekrojony owoc granatu. Serce zabiło mi szybciej. Przeszukałem wszystkie znane mi mity. Jedyną boginią, której symbolem był granat jest…

- Persefona – szepnąłem.

Znak uznania zniknął. Rozejrzałem się. Twarze wszystkich wyrażały zdumienie. Pierwszy opanował się chłopak, który podpowiedział mi wrzucenie kiełbaski do ognia. Wyglądał jak mała, chuda śmierć.

- Oj…! Tata będzie zły! – Zapiszczał i uciekł do swojego domku.

- Dobra, uspokoić się! – Krzyknął Percy. – Naprawdę nie ma tu nic ciekawego! Takie rzeczy zdarzają się codziennie! Chodź ze mną – powiedział ciszej do mnie.

Zaprowadził mnie do Wielkiego Domu. Tam usiedliśmy przy stole do ping-ponga. Niedługo później zaczęli przychodzić inni. Była Anabeth, Steve, Tony, starszy brat Małej Śmierci; w sumie jedna osoba z każdego domku. Pan D. się nie raczył się pojawić.

- Co się stało Chejronie? Po co to zebranie nadzwyczajne? Uznanie jak każde inne. To, że jego matka nie powinna mieć dziecka, to nie znaczy, żeby zwoływać posiedzenie! – Tony jak zawsze stwierdził, że trzeba mnie bronić. Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu.

- Niestety jest to powód. – Centaur wyglądał jakby w drodze od ogniska do Wielkiego Domu postarzał się o tysiąc lat. – Matką Dymitra jest Persefona, co oznacza, że możemy się podziewać gniewu Hadesa.

- Dlaczego? – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania.

- Dlatego, że Kora należy tylko do ojca! Tylko! – Huknęła na mnie Większa Śmierć.

Odszczeknąłbym mu jakąś zmyślną ripostą, ale zatkało mnie. Z tego, co powiedział, wynikało, że nie miałem prawa istnieć.

Nie wytrzymałem napięcia. Wyszedłem. Gdy byłem już na werandzie wielkiego domu, nie wiedziałem, gdzie iść. Pobiegłem do lasu. Było tam pusto i cicho. Znalazłem niewielką polanę. Położyłem się na zimnej ziemi. Rozkoszowałem się dotykiem trawy. Czułem każde źdźbło, każdy kwiat na polanie. Rośliny dały mi znak, że zbliżają się dwie osoby. Byli to Tony i Percy. Bez słowa położyli się obok mnie. Chwilę tak leżeliśmy, aż powiedziałem:

- Co teraz ze mną będzie?

Percy westchnął.

- Co ma być? Przydzielimy ci domek, ewentualnie zbudujemy nowy. Nie powinieneś się zamartwiać. Nie jesteś pierwszym takim przypadkiem i pewnie nie ostatnim. Ja też byłem poczęty wbrew prawu. W świecie bogów szybko zachodzą zmiany. Dzisiaj jesteś nielegalnym dzieckiem, a jutro możesz zostać bohaterem.

- Może uda nam się załatwić dla ciebie misję, żebyś mógł się wykazać…

- Chyba macie rację. A teraz… chce zostać sam. Tutaj.

Wstali i oddalili się w stronę obozu. Kołysany odgłosami lasu nocą zasnąłem.

Byłem tam, gdzie zwykle, podczas snów z Ciemnością w roli głównej. Czyli nigdzie. Gdzieś pośrodku nicości. Jednak czułem, że tym razem jest inaczej. Zazwyczaj postać z moich koszmarów wyróżniała się. Była ciemniejsza niż nicość. Gorsza niż śmierć. Niż samotność. Niż śmierć w samotności. Teraz jej tu nie było. Sekundę lub całą wieczność później dostrzegłem szary punkt, który mógłby być początkiem ścieżki. I był nim. Gdy tylko na nim stanąłem, pojawiła się reszta chodnika prowadzącego prosto przede mnie. Być może to była pułapka, ale poszedłem tam, gdzie prowadziła mnie dróżka.

W pewnym momencie, ze wszystkich czterech stron, pojawiły się szare ściany, które zamknęły mnie w niewielkim pokoiku. Szary chodnik rozwinął się w podłogę. Z góry sfrunęła księga i zawisła tuż przede mną. Nie byłem w stanie oprzeć się chęci otworzenia jej. Przewróciłem kilka stron. Nagle opasłe tomisko ożyło i samo się kartkowało. Zatrzymało się na stronie zapisanej nieznanym ludzkości pismem. Znaki przypominały staro elfickie runy z książek fantasy. Przyjrzałem się im. Zszokował mnie fakt, że wiem, co one oznaczają. Niestety, jak zawsze, gdy próbuję coś przeczytać zaczęły wypływać ze stron. Tym razem jednak odbyło się to inaczej. Uniosły się ponad księgę i ułożyły w czytelny sposób; lśniły w otaczającej je ciemności.

- „Zagubieni" – przeczytałem na głos – „są tam, gdzie się ich najmniej spodziewasz. Idź za znakami wiosny".

Gdy skończyłem, w jednej sekundzie księga się zamknęła i wzleciała w górę, ściany się rozsunęły, a podłogą znikła.

Spadałem.

Następnie znalazłem się trzęsącym się, śmierdzącym pomieszczeniu. Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że to samochód ciężarowy. Widziałem tylko parę – mężczyznę i kobietę. Siedzieli w kącie na słomie. Ona trzymała na rękach niemowlę. On obejmował ją ramieniem. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to ci sami, o których śniłem poprzednio – gdy oczywiście nie nawiedzała mnie Ciemność – tylko trochę starsi.

- Mówiłem ci, kochanie, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Już niedługo trafimy do domu.

- Dom – powiedziała kobieta. – Tak obco to teraz brzmi. Myślisz, że jeszcze ktoś na nas tam czeka?

- Na pewno – szepnął jej na ucho mężczyzna. – Teraz już śpij…

Nagle samochód się zatrzymał. Usłyszałem kilka stłumionych głosów z zewnątrz. Ktoś otworzył drzwi. Krzyki w obcym mi, lecz znajomo brzmiącym języku. Żołnierz podbiegł do pary. On wstał - chciał bronić swoją żonę. Służbista napluł mu na twarz i z całej siły uderzył go zewnętrzną stroną dłoni. Tamten upadł. Kobieta krzyknęła. Dziecko się obudziło i zaczęło płakać. Mundurowy złapał ją za ramię i wyprowadził z samochodu. Mężczyzna, plując krwią, próbował stawiać opór, wyrwać ukochaną z rąk oprawcy, lecz jedynie pogrożono mu bronią.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dopadłem komputer, więc macie następny rozdział :D. Kolejne będą dopiero ****po 25.04.13**** (egzaminy - sami rozumiecie).**

**Ciastka: Wszystko było zaplanowane pod Persefonę od samego początku. Gdyby miała to być Gaja, musiałbym inaczej nakreślić fabułę i w ogóle cały pobyt w obozie. **

* * *

**19 lipca.**

** Pierwszy trening.**

Obudził mnie dotyk jakiejś wilgotnej, chropowatej powierzchni. Otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem nad sobą ogromny, czarny psi łeb.

- Co do…?!

Odturlałem się kilka metrów od monstrum. Wstałem i przyjrzałem się mu. Było to największe psisko, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem! Merdało radośnie ogonem i przyglądało mi się.

- Pani O'Leary! Tu jesteś…

Podbiegł do nas Percy wraz z Anabeth.

- To wasz pies? – Spytałem.

- Po prostu jest u nas na bardzo długie przechowanie – wytłumaczyła Anabeth. Smutno się przy tym uśmiechnęła. – Jak się czujesz po wczorajszym dniu?

- Koszmarnie.

- To zrozumiałe. Ominęła cię pozostała część spotkania. Rozmawialiśmy o zaginionych satyrach.

- I co wymyśliliście?

- Ech… Tak naprawdę to nic. Każde zebranie, na którym o tym mówimy sprowadza się do tego samego: kto za tym stoi i jak go powstrzymać?

Nagle mnie olśniło. Może to tajemnicza Ciemność za tym wszystkim stoi. Podzieliłem się moimi obawami tylko z Anabeth; Percy akurat bawił się z Panią O'Leary. Opowiedziałem jej wpierw o moich snach. Pominąłem fragment o tajemniczej księdze.

- W zasadzie możesz mieć racje, ale wciąż nie wiemy, kim jest głos z twoich snów. Powiem o tym Chejronowi.

Chciała już odejść, ale coś jej się przypomniało:

- A i jeszcze… dzieci Hefajstosa zbudowały ci domek.

Oniemiałem. Oni? Mi?

Anabeth zawołała Percy'ego i Panią O'Leary. Odeszli.

Instynktownie odnalazłem drogę wśród drzew. Nie chciałem iść ścieżką. Doszedłem do właściwej części Obozu i od razu dostrzegłem zmianę. Nowy domek – mój domek – miał parter i jedno piętro. Bezpośrednio po wejściu było się w salonie „wpuszczonym" w podłogę. Musiałem zejść do niego po trzech schodkach. W tym głównym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się niewiele mebli. Kanapa, dwa fotele, stolik. Poza tym był jeszcze kominek. Na każdym piętrze były trzy pokoje. Na górze same sypialnie.

Gdy zwiedziłem wszystkie pokoje, wyszedłem na zewnątrz, by jeszcze raz mu się przyjrzeć. Był piękny. Tak samo ogród. Wszędzie rosły wiosenne kwiaty. Kilka drzew granatu kusiło pysznie wyglądającymi owocami. Znalazło się też miejsce dla słoneczników. Był spełnieniem marzeń każdego, kto kochał wiosnę.

Położyłem się na trzepaku schowanym w cieniu brzóz, który odkryłem za domkiem. Gdy rozkoszowałem się dźwiękami natury, usłyszałem czyjeś kroki. Postanowiłem jeszcze chwileczkę nie otwierać oczu.

- Cześć – usłyszałem dziewczęcy głos. Nie rozpoznałem go. Otworzyłem oczy.

- Ym… Cześć – odpowiedziałem. – Jestem…

- Dymitr, syn Kory. Wiem to. Każdy już cię zna.

- No cóż… ty mnie znasz, ale ja ciebie nie…

- Jestem Lena, córka…

- Czekaj! Niech zgadnę! – Dziewczyna miała czarne włosy i morskie oczy. – Musisz być siostrą Percy'ego, córką Posejdona, tak?

- Zgadza się! Mój brat pewnie ci o mnie powiedział. Niesamowite, bo wcale się do mnie nie przyznaje…

- Ech… Nie, to nie on. Może nie chce cię uznać za członka rodziny, ponieważ przeżył szok, kiedy się pojawiłaś? Z tego, co mi opowiadano, to był bardzo długo jedynym żyjącym dzieckiem Posejdona. Przyszłaś po to, by o nim rozmawiać?

- Właściwie nie. Chciałam się po prostu przywitać. Jak się czujesz, no wiesz, po wczoraj?

- Dlaczego każdy się mnie o to pyta? Źle. Okazało się, że jestem narażony na gniew Hadesa, tylko, dlatego, że się urodziłem.

- Ach… Wiesz… jakbyś chciał jeszcze pogadać to będę w domku numer trzy.

Lena posłała mi zniewalający uśmiech i odeszła.

Westchnąłem. Postanowiłem pójść do Wielkiego Domu, przeprosić Chejrona za to, że wczoraj wybiegłem z zebrania.

Po drodze kilka osób posłało mi ciekawskie spojrzenie. Podziękowałem dzieciom Hefajstosa za zbudowanie domku. Obejrzałem kawałek meczu w siatkówkę dzieci Apollona, kontra dzieci Aresa. Chejron siedział na werandzie w swoim wózku.

- Ja… - zacząłem.

- Nie masz, za co przepraszać – przerwał mi. – To zrozumiałe, że tak zareagowałeś. Podoba ci się domek?

- Tak. Jest wspaniały.

- Anabeth opowiedziała mi o twoich snach. Naprawdę myślisz, że to może mieć jakiś związek?

- Czemu nie? Ciemność chce mnie i Georgii. Może nie tylko nas. Istnieje szansa, że uprowadza satyrów, by nikt nie mógł sprowadzać do Obozu nowych herosów.

- Zastanowię się nad tym. A na razie proponuję, byś dołączył do jakiegoś domku i zaczął ćwiczyć.

Odszedłem. Zastanawiałem się, z kim mógłbym ćwiczyć. Z dziećmi Demeter? Z nimi powinienem być bliżej niż z resztą herosów. Domek Ateny? Jeśli wszyscy byli tak mili, jak Georgia, to mogło być fajnie.

Zapukałem do drzwi. Otworzył mi szarooki blondyn. Wszyscy potomkowie Ateny musieli tak wyglądać.

- Tak?

- Ja… chciałbym się spytać, czy… mógłbym z wami trenować i w ogóle, bo jestem sam w domku i wiesz… trochę trudno… i ymm…

Uśmiechnął się.

- Jasne. Anabeth miała nadzieję, że będziesz chciał z nami ćwiczyć. Wejdź.

Zrobił miejsce, bym mógł przejść i zachęcający do wejścia gest ręką. Przedstawił mi każdego w domku. On miał na imię Jack i tylko tyle zapamiętałem. Wszyscy tutaj byli do siebie tak podobni, że nikt nie zapadał w pamięć. Powiedzieli mi, żebym przyszedł do nich po obiedzie.

Do czternastej było jeszcze trochę czasu, więc postanowiłem pozwiedzać. Poszedłem nad jezioro. Było… suche. Harpia miała rację. Pomyślałem, że morze jest pewnie piękne o tej porze. Myliłem się. Cała plaża była w śmieciach, a po powierzchni nieruchomej wody pływała szara piana.

Neptun tak zaniedbałby swoje królestwo?

- Pewnie nie, gdyby miał na to wpływ – powiedział głos za mną.

Gwałtownie się odwróciłem. Stał tam mężczyzna w hawajskiej koszuli i szortach. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie. Jakoś nie zaskoczył mnie jego widok.

- Jesteś bogiem, Posejdonem, tak?

- Zgadza się, synu Persefony. Jak myślisz, jaki jest cel moich odwiedzin?

- No, nie wiem. Chcesz odwiedzić Percy'ego? Lenę?

- Nie do końca tak jest. Przysłano mnie tu, żebym porozmawiał z tobą.

- Co? Dlaczego ze mną? A poza tym, czy to Hermes nie jest posłańcem bogów?

- Tak, ale on jest… zajęty. Twoja matka chciała, bym ci przekazał, że nie byłeś przypadkiem i bardzo kochała twojego ojca. I żebyś uważał na znaki wiosny. A ja osobiście mam ci do przekazania, że ucieczka nie zawsze jest oznaką tchórzostwa. Żegnaj, herosie!

Posejdon wszedł do morza i w pewnym momencie po prostu się rozpłynął w brudnej cieczy.

Usłyszałem dźwięk jakiegoś instrumentu. Rogu? Poszedłem sprawdzić, kto i po co w niego dmie. Okazało się, że to nic innego, jak wezwanie na obiad. Tym razem musiałem siedzieć sam przy specjalnym stoliku dla mojego domu. Jednak niesamowity smak jedzenia wziął górę nad samotnością. Wybrałem tradycyjne pierogi z kapustą i grzybami oraz kefir do popicia.

- Co on je? – Pytali się swojego rodzeństwa niektórzy.

- To mleko jest na pewno świeże…? Ble! – Mówili inni.

Zamiast się nimi przejmować rozkoszowałem się posiłkiem.

Po jakimś czasie obiad się skończył i trzeba było wrócić do obowiązków.

Przypomniałem sobie, że miałem trenować z dziećmi Ateny. Pospieszyłem do ich domku. Kilkanaście minut później byliśmy na tej samej polanie, na której spałem. Trening – wyjątkowo – poprowadziła Anabeth.

- Zwykle nie prowadzę treningów, ale chciałabym zaprezentować wam kilka swoich technik walki sztyletem, ze względu na Dymitra i to, że on też się nim posługuje – powiedziała wskazując na broń wetkniętą za mój pas.

- Dlaczego trenujemy w lesie? – Spytał się jeden chłopak, którego imienia nie pamiętałem.

- Powiedzmy, że chciałabym coś sprawdzić. – Mówiąc to uśmiechnęła się tak, jakby rzucała wyzwanie wyimaginowanemu przeciwnikowi. – Zaczynamy!

Odwróciła się do wysokiego pieńka, który ktoś ustawił na środku polany. Zebraliśmy się w około, robiąc wystarczająca miejsca do popisu Anabeth.

Pokazywała nam na drewnianym klocku ciosy i uniki. Starałem się zapamiętać sekwencje, ale było ich niemożliwie wiele. Później kazała nam się dobrać w pary. Ja ćwiczyłem z Georgią. Każdy wybrał sobie odpowiedniej długości patyk, by imitował sztylet. Ja też to zrobiłem; nie chciałem przecież nikogo zranić.

Ustawiliśmy się w pozycjach bojowych. Wymieniliśmy parę ciosów. Nasze kije skrzyżowały się. Georgia wykonała dziwny ruch nadgarstkiem i mój „sztylet" wyleciał mi z ręki. To samo za drugim podejściem.

Byłem zszokowany, że tej małej blondynie udało się mnie rozbroić dwa razy! Czerwony ze złości stanąłem do trzeciego starcia. Doszliśmy do tej samej sytuacji, co poprzednio.

- Poddajesz się? – Spytała drwiąco Georgia.

- Nigdy – wysapałem.

Nagle poczułem coś, co było pod nami. Pod ziemią. Byłem w stanie tego dotknąć umysłem. Rozpoznać tego kształt. Było długie, grubości palca i… żywe. To był… korzeń? Uczepiłem się go całą wolą i rozkazałem mu wyrosnąć nad powierzchnie ziemi. Gdy to już się stało, owinąłem go wokół kostki nic niepodejrzewającej Georgii. Szarpnąłem. Moja przeciwniczka z paniką w oczach przewróciła się. Wypuściła patyk z ręki, a ja swój przyłożyłem jej do gardła.

- Jak…?!

W chwilę zrobiło się wokół nas zbiegowisko.

- O to chodziło! Brawo! – Wrzeszczała Anabeth.

Pomogłem Georgii wstać.

- O co? O to, żeby obił mi żebra? – Powiedziała masując się w obolałe miejsca.

- Chodziło o to, by pokazał swoją moc – wytłumaczyła Anabeth. – I bardzo dobrze mu to wyszło. My, dzieci Ateny, możemy całą walkę przemyśleć pod względem taktycznym, a on – wskazała na mnie – może użyć podstępu, a my musimy to przewidzieć. Teraz przebiegniemy się parę kilometrów i koniec na dzisiaj.

O dziwo nikt się nie sprzeciwiał. Kilka _kilometrów_? Ja po pięciuset metrach padam na twarz bez życia.

Udało mi się przebiec około połowę dystansu. Po krótkiej przerwie jeszcze kawałek. Jack, który specjalnie zwolnij, by dotrzymać mi towarzystwa, zachęcał mnie do dalszego biegu.

- Dasz radę! Dobrze ci idzie!

- Ty… naprawdę… myślisz… że… to… coś… pomoże? – Wysapałem, mając na myśli jego okrzyki.

- Tak. Też miałem kiepską kondycje, jak tu przyjechałem po raz pierwszy. W jedno lato nabrałem wprawy i teraz mogę biec przez kilka godzin bez przerwy!

- Yphyy…

Po następnych stu metrach położyłem się na płaskim, rozległym głazie, który był po drodze. Zauważyłem, że był częścią większej całości. Tuż obok była spora góra kamieni wyglądająca jak… kozie bobki. Jack dostrzegł moje zainteresowanie.

- To Pięść Zeusa – wytłumaczył.

- Dlaczego tak? Powiedziałbym, że wygląda jak…

- Cicho! Bo jeszcze usłyszy! – Wrzasnął, zatykając mi usta ręką. – Nie wolno nam tak tego nazywać, ponieważ Zeus może usłyszeć i się rozgniewać.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, co chce powiedzieć?

- Każdemu tak się kojarzy – powiedział i pobiegł dalej.

Gdy ruszyłem za nim, dostrzegłem w oddali jakiegoś ptaka latającego ponad lasem. Przyjrzałem mu się. Był to bocian. Nic innego, tylko bocian. Taki najprawdziwszy. Z długim dziobem i czerwonymi nogami. Pobiegłem w jego stronę. Jack zaczął krzyczeć, że zbaczam z trasy, ale nie przejmowałem się nim.

_Idź za znakami wiosny._

_ I żebyś uważał na znaki wiosny._

Na początku nie bardzo wiedziałem, o co chodzi z wypatrywaniem wiosny latem, lecz teraz chyba odgadłem. Bociany zawsze dawały nadzieję na szybkie ocieplenie w Polsce, więc stwierdziłem, że to musi być rozwiązanie.

Ptaszysko zniżyło lot. Wylądowało przed wejściem do jaskini na małym trawniku. Rosły na nim przebiśniegi.

Chwila.

Przebiśniegi? Latem?

Bocian spojrzał na mnie. Miał niesamowicie inteligentne spojrzenie. Niemal ludzkie. Wtem zmienił się w kobietę. Przyznam, że trochę się zawiodłem – myślałem, że odnajdę satyrów.

Dwudziesto paroletnia ruda dziewczyna miała bojową minę

- Czemu mnie śledzisz? – Wrzasnęła.

- Ja… Wcale cię nie śledziłem!

- Och tak, jasne. Tylko po prostu zacząłeś za mną biec!

- Kazano mi po prostu… A kim ty właściwie jesteś?

- Mogłabym zadać ci to samo pytanie. Jack – zwróciła się do niego – przedstaw mnie.

- To jest Rachel. Nasza wyrocznia. No wiesz. Delficka.

'Ta, to wiele wyjaśnia' pomyślałem.

- A więc, czemu mnie śledziłeś? – Odezwała się władczym tonem Rachel.

- Powtarzam, że cię nie śledziłem. Kazano mi iść za znakami wiosny, a ty byłaś bocianem, który wylądował na przebiśniegach. To musi mieć jakiś zawiązek ze mną.

- To jest wiosenna magia Persefony. Ostatnim razem jak się widziałyśmy padała mi kilka zaklęć mówiąc, że dzięki nim poznam kogoś wyjątkowego… och…

- No, masz rację. „Och."

- Hm… No dobra. Ty mnie znasz, ja ciebie nie. Jesteś…?

- Dymitr, syn Persefony. Nowy obozowicz – przedstawiłem się.

- Nowy? W sumie, co ja się dziwię, skoro od tygodnia nie wychodzę z jaskini, chyba że pod postacią bociana. Gdzie moje maniery? Wejdźmy do mieszkania – zaprosiła nas gestem.

Wnętrze jaskini było bardziej nowoczesne, niż mógłbym się spodziewać tego po wyroczni. Plakaty, obrazy, stojaki na płyty, telewizor, kino domowe. Nieźle. Usiedliśmy na ogromnych pufach. Rachel włączyła cicho muzykę.

- Jestem ostatnio na tropie jakiejś ogromnej, mrocznej energii – powiedziała nalewając do elektrycznego czajnika wodę. – Muszę się podpytać wszystkich w Obozie, czy nie mieli jakichś mrocznych snów.

- Właściwie, to ja miałem.

Rachel wyglądała na zachwyconą. Opowiedziałem jej o Ciemności i o księdze, która jako pierwsza kazała mi iść za oznakami wiosny. Wysłuchała cierpliwie.

- Wydaję mi się, że skądś ją kojarzę. To mogła być Księga Przeznaczenia. Spisana przez Ananke. Przeczytać mogą ją jedynie nieliczni, którym dane było błogosławieństwo bogini. Ty je widocznie dostałeś. Tylko, dlaczego… dlaczego…?

Wydawało mi się, że to, co widzę w jej oczach to zazdrość.

- Spotkałem kiedyś Ananke, kiedy wraz z Tonym z domku Hermesa przeprawiałem się przez Puszcze Amazońską. Uratowała nas z wraku samolotu.

- Zastanawiające… Wiecie co? Ja chyba muszę posiedzieć trochę w samotności.

Już chcieliśmy odchodzić, kiedy powiedziała:

- Czekaj! Coś dla ciebie mam.

Poszła do kuchni; usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranej lodówki. Wróciła do nas, trzymając w ręku czerwoną, niekształtną kulkę.

- Masz. To jest granat. Jadłeś kiedyś?

- No… nie.

- Tym bardziej weź. Jako syn Persefony powinieneś znać ich smak.

Przyjąłem podarek i wyszedłem z jaskini. W promieniach słońca owoc mienił się drobinkami srebra.

- Łaał… - zachwycił się Jack. – To granat z ogrodu twojej matki! Niesamowity.

- Co ty gadasz? Wygląda zwyczajnie. Trochę się błyszczy, ale zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić, że rzeczy tu świecą z byle powodu.

- Nie z „byle powodu" – nakreślił palcami w powietrzu cudzysłów. – Świecą, jeśli są magiczne. Powinieneś go spróbować.

- Może później. Wróćmy już do Obozu. Reszta domku pewnie zastanawia się, gdzie jesteśmy.

Gdy wbiegliśmy na główny plac, pożegnałem się z Jackiem. Oddaliłem się do własnego domku. _Musiałem_ się umyć. Po prysznicu przyszła pora na kolację. Trening trwał aż tak długo? Poszedłem na stołówkę. Lena zamachała do mnie. Podszedłem do stolika domku Posejdona.

- Mogę usiąść? – Spytałem.

- Jasne. Co u ciebie?

- W sumie nic nowego – uśmiechnąłem się. – Trochę mnie Anabeth pomęczyła na treningu; spotkałem Rachel; poznałem lepiej teren. Pokrótce mówiąc ten dzień był magiczny.

Przez resztę posiłku rozmawialiśmy. Dziwiłem się, że nikt nie zwraca uwagi na to, że nie siedzę przy swoim stoliku. Spojrzałem w stronę stołu Chejrona i Pana D. Nie było ich.

- Jest jakaś narada na Olimpie. Chejron też musiał pojechać – wytłumaczyła mi Lena.

Po kolacji wróciłem do siebie. Położyłem się spać w jednym z pokoi na piętrze. Gdy tylko zamknąłem oczy, nadszedł sen…

Kobieta z moich poprzednich snów, Maria, leżała nago na łóżku. Ciało miała brudne, wychudzone, poranione. W pole widzenia wszedł mężczyzna w mundurze. Nie znałem go.

- Tamten nieudacznik nie był ci potrzebny, malutka – powiedział po rosyjsku. Skąd wiedziałem, co mówił?! – Teraz będziesz ze mną, a o nim możesz zapomnieć.

Po policzku kobiety ściekła pojedyncza łza, tworząc czystszą smugę.

Żołnierz począł się zbliżać do niej. Zzuł buty.

- Zmienimy ci imię. Będziesz nosiła jakieś dumne miano.

Zdjął kurtkę.

- Czeka na ciebie nowe życie.

Koszula opadła na ziemię.

- Obiecuję ci, że będziesz ze mną szczęśliwa.

Spodnie poleciały w kąt.

- Tylko nie płacz więcej. Przecież wiesz, że jestem nieszczęśliwy, gdy płaczesz – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział przez zęby.

Zdjął bieliznę, nachylając się nad nią.


	10. Chapter 10

**POWRÓCIŁEM! Nie wiem, czy w wielkim stylu. Ocenicie to Wy. Mógłbym się rozpisać, jak to pokonałem kryzys twórczy i powróciła do mnie Wena, ale nie chcę przynudzać :). Chciałbym tylko wspomnieć, że zainspirował mnie w dużej mierze cykl "Kroniki Żelaznego Druida". Świetnym źródłem inspiracji okazała się muzyka, dlatego od teraz do każdego rozdziału będę dodawał soundtrack. Najczęściej będzie to piosenka, na którą mam "fazę" lub taka, która miała na mnie spory wpływ przy pisaniu.**

**Soundtrack:**

**MIKA - We Are Golden**

**Enjoy :).**

* * *

Przebudziłem się, jakby to powiedzieć, niepodniecony. Już tłumaczę. O ile sny - bez znaczenia o jakiej tematyce - wprawiają zazwyczaj ludzi w stan wysokiego podniecenia psychicznego i fizycznego, tak mój ostatni sen bardziej mnie przeraził i obrzydził, niż podniecił. Zlany potem i z haniebnie obwisłą godnością wstałem z mojego nowego łóżka i pomaszerowałem się umyć.

Łazienka była równie cudowna, co reszta domku. Na lewo toaleta, na prawo trzy umywalki, a na ścianie ogromne lustro. Na końcu pomieszczenia znajdował się mój cel: odgrodzony dwiema ściankami, pozostawiającymi wąskie wejście przy ścianie, prysznic. Szybko zrzuciłem bieliznę i tam wskoczyłem. Okazało się, że w kabinie istnieje tylko kurek z zimną wodą! Bardzo zabawne. Ha. Ha. Domek Hefajstosa na pewno teraz darł ze mnie łacha na cały Obóz. Nie miałem wyboru. Odkręciłem wodę i zamoczyłem się od stóp do głów w arktycznie lodowatej cieczy. Stojąc tak chwilę w mrożącym krew w żyłach strumieniu, poczułem wewnątrz ciała narastające ciepło. Powinienem panikować, ale było ono takie przyjemne... Niczym blask słońce w wiosenny poranek. Czułem jak temperatura mojego ciała rośnie i nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że spadająca na mnie woda również jest ciepła! Aż zacząłem się śmiać z samego siebie! Ledwie dzień jestem synem bogini wiosny, a już potrafię panować nad roślinami i ogrzewać wodę do porannego prysznica. Taki czar zasługuję na nazwę "wiosenny poranek", o ile oczywiście wolno mi nazywać swoje czary.

Jeszcze trochę pocieszyłem się nową mocą oraz ciepłą wodą i wyszedłem spod prysznica z zapasem dobrego humoru na cały dzień. Tuż po tym, jak się ubrałem w zwykłe jeansy i obozowy t-shirt, usłyszałem dźwięk rogu ogłaszającego śniadanie. Ruszyłem na stołówkę. Kiedy wyszedłem na dwór, dostałem gęsiej skórki, bo poranek był pochmurny. Wszystko dookoła wydawało się szare i mało przyjazne. Podbiegł do mnie Tony. Tak naprawdę nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą odkąd tu trafiliśmy.

- Cześć! - wykrzyknął na przywitanie i uściskał mnie jak niedźwiedź. - I jak tam po pierwszym dniu? Trochę stresu było, nie? Ale teraz będzie spokojnie, obiecuję. Hades na pewno ma wiele więcej ważniejszych spraw niż jakiś tam mały heros..

- Ej! - krzyknąłem i walnąłem go w ramię udając oburzenie.

- Auu...! Jeśli chcesz mnie obić, to niedługo pewnie będziesz miał szanse. Dzieci Aresa zaczynają dostawać jakiegoś ADHD. Nie to, żeby wcześniej go nie mieli, ale ostatnio zachowują się nadpobudliwie, nawet jak na herosów. Trzeba będzie zorganizować igrzyska, czy coś takiego, żeby spuścić im trochę żółci. Inaczej mogą wywołać wojnę z innym domkiem. Na przykład Ateny, lub Apolla. Słabo by było. Pewnie rozwaliliby pół Obozu.

- Na czym polegają tu igrzyska?

- No wiesz. Taka norma. Bieg na kilometr, wyścig rydwanów, walka na miecze i coś, na co czekają wszyscy: walki magiczne. - "Norma" pomyślałem. - Reprezantanci domów pokazują swoje moce podczas walki. Muszą być jak najbardziej efektowne i silne. W tej konkurencji miałbyś szanse.

- Ale przecież nie wszyscy herosi potrafią czarować. Co z dziećmi Ateny, Afrodyty, Hermesa, Hefajstosa...

- Ha! Nie żartuj sobie! Dzieci Ateny mają już swoje sposoby. Rzucają jakimiś inkantacjami na lewo i prawo. Zawsze wychodzi im super. Dzieci Afrodyty używają magii miłosnej. Mój domek nie zawsze staruje, chyba że mamy aktualnie na składzie kogoś bardzo utalentowanego. A Hefajstos... ta... całe szczęście, że nie ma u nich teraz nikogo, kto władałby ogniem. Nawet nie wiem, co mogą pokazać.

- Zapowiada się... niebezpiecznie. Ale i tak nie mogę się doczekać.

Dotarliśmy do stołówki. Od razu poczuliśmy spięcie unoszące się w powietrzu. Słyszeliśmy szum - wszyscy szeptali nerwowo. Nie było zwyczajowego chodzenia między stolikami i swawolnego plotkowania. Obozowicze siedzieli w ciasnych grupach przy swoich stołach, nisko nachyleni nad blatami, rozmawiali widocznie czymś poruszeni.

- Yhm... - odchrząknął Tony. - Chodź, może usiądziesz z nami? - zapytał mnie.

- Ta... tak, jasne. Co się stało? - zapytałem reszty domku Hermesa, kiedy już usiedliśmy.

- Pana D i Chejrona wciąż nie ma. Wszyscy się niepokoją - wytłumaczył jeden z braci Tony'ego.

- Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy byli w stanie sami sobą zarządzać. Już widzę, jak domek Aresa próbuję wprowadzić terror - powiedziała Laura, jedyna dziewczyna w domku Hermesa.

- Ja myślę, że dowodzenie przejmą Percy i Anabeth. Są tu najstarsi. Nawet nie można ich zaliczyć do obozowiczów. Oni ich zastąpią - powiedziałem.

W momencie, kiedy to mówiłem, Percy wstał i stanął na stoliku kadry obozowej.

- Ciiiiszaaaa! - ryknął. Wszyscy momentalnie zamilkli i spojrzeli w jego stronę. - Jak chyba każdy zauważył - kontynuował - Pana D i Chejrona wciąż nie ma. Zaraz po śniadaniu zairyfonujemy na Olimp. Jeśli to nic nie da... wyślemy trójkę herosów z misją, by sprawdzili, co się dzieję u bogów.

Wszyscy wciągnęli głośno powietrze. Wstał starszy z lokatorów domku Hadesa.

- Dlaczego właściwie mamy cię słuchać? Nie jesteś w żaden sposób uprawniony do zarządzania Obozem...

- To CO twoim zdaniem powinniśmy zrobić? - zarzucił mu Percy. - Może uważasz, że ty powinieneś nami rządzić?

- Nie, ja... tylko... no ten...

- Już się lepiej nie odzywaj. Dla własnego dobra. Reasumując. Od tego, jak się zakończy misja, będzie zależało, co zrobimy. To tyle.

Wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Większość zaczęła opuszczać stołówkę. Zostaliśmy tylko ja, Tony, Lena, Percy oraz Anabeth. Zaprosili nas gestem do stolika Posejdona.

- Domyślacie się, co może się dziać? - spytała nas Anabeth.

- Ciemność? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie.

- Możliwe.

- To co? Dzwonimy na Olimp? - zakrzyknął żwawo Percy.

Wyszliśmy ze stołówki i ruszyliśmy w stronę Wielkiego Domu. Zauważyłem, że wszyscy obozowicze pochowali się do domków i chyba nie mają zamiaru szybko z tamtąd wyjść. Dla rozluźnienia atmosfery pochwaliłem się wszystkim nowo nabytą mocą.

- Ale ekstra! Panujesz nad nią? Mógłbyś tak teraz, tutaj? - zawołała entuzjastycznie Lena.

- Ja... nie wiem. Nie jestem pewien, czy mógłbym zrobić cokolwiek magicznego TERAZ.

- Spokojnie. To można opanować. I lepiej, żebyś opanował to szybko, bo chyba czeka cię misja - na słowa Percy'ego opadła mi szczęka.

- Zaraz! Mnie? Dlaczego akurat mnie, a nie setkę pozostałych herosów z obozu?

- Hehehej! - Tony stanął na przeciwko mnie, złapał mnie za ramiona i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. - Nie rozumiesz, Dima? O to właśnie chodziło! Potrzebujesz misji, żeby się wykazać, pamiętasz?

- Ja... musiałbym nad tym pomyśleć. - Strąciłem jego ręce z moich ramion.

Dogoniliśmy Anabeth, Lenę i Percy'ego, którzy w tym czasie dotarli na werandę Wielkiego Domu. Stanęliśmy w rzędzie. Anabeth wyciągnęła złotą drachmę. Percy skupił trochę kropelek wody przed nami tak, by mogła się wytworzyć ładna tęcza. Anabeth rzuciła monetę.

- O Iris, bogini tęczy, przyjmij naszą ofiarę! - Odczekała sekundę, aż drachma zniknie wśród kolorów i powiedziała: - Centaur Chejron!

Momentalnie przed nami utworzył się model okrągłego ekranu, w którym powinien pojawić się Chejron. Zamiast tego zobaczyliśmy ciemność. A może Ciemność? Tego nie wiedziałem, ale miałem pewność, że nie uda nam się skontaktować z naszym opiekunem. Nagle dosięgnął nas chłód wydobywający się z iryfonu. Spojrzałem z niepokojem na moich towarzyszy. Wszyscy byli równie zdezorientowani, co ja. Dotarło do mnie, że nie mogę oderwać oczu od źródła zimna. Czerń ekranu hipnotyzowała mnie. Nie mogłem się upewnić, czy innych też, ponieważ czułem się, jakbym stracił kontrole nad własnym ciałem. Zobaczyłem moją rękę, sięgająca ku iryfonowi.

A później wszystko znikło.

Miałem niepokojące wizję martwych ciał herosów i... bogów. Przyglądałem się im ze strachem. Widziałem wiele twarzy, które znam, i które ledwo kojarzę. Był tam Tony, Lena, Georgia, Steve, Jack. Czułem się jakbym miał łzy w oczach, ale nie było moich oczu. Nie było mojego ciała. Nie było mnie. Tylko martwi przyjaciele. Następnie wszystko pochłonęła Ciemność.

Obudziłem się, leżąc na czymś twardym. Otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem twarze Anabeth, Lenę, Percy'ego i Tony'ego nade mną.

- Yyy... co jest? - spytałem. Ich miny były dość przerażające.

- Jeszcze się pytasz?! - wybuchnął Tony. - Właśnie odleciałeś na kwadrans tuż po tym, jak próbowałeś chwycić tęcze.

- Co...? Co ty wygadujesz? - chciałem rozwiać jego obawy uśmiechając się, jakby nic się nie stało. - Ale teraz jest już spoko, tak? Nic mi się nie stało. Mamy inne zmartwienia. Na przykład: nie udało nam się skontaktować z Chejronem. Co robimy?

Percy wyglądał na niepocieszonego, ale i tak powiedział:

- Kiedy leżałeś i nie dawałeś oznak życia - nie zapomną mi tego do końca dnia - próbowaliśmy połączyć się z Panem D. Też nam się nie udało. Wieczorem, przy ognisku, oficjalnie ogłoszę misję, a ty zgłosisz się od razu na ochotnika. - Próbowałem mu przerwać, lecz zbył mnie głośnym - Bez dyskusji! Dobierzesz sobie jeszcze dwójkę przyjaciół do pomocy. A teraz... idź do swojego domku, czy coś. - Bycie stanowczym na dłuższą metę chyba nie wychodziło mu najlepiej.

- Chodź - powiedziała do mnie Anabeth. - Mam dla ciebie książkę, którą musisz przeczytać. - Złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę domu Ateny.

Usłyszałem, jak jeszcze Tony krzyczy coś w stylu "powodzenia", ale mogłem źle go zrozumieć, ponieważ okropnie się przy tym śmiał.

Gdy doszliśmy do domku, Anabeth wskoczyła do środka, każąc mi chwilę zaczekać na zewnątrz i zaraz wróciła do mnie, dźwigając ogromną księgę z tytułem napisanym starożytną greką. Otworzyłem szerzej oczy, by móc ją całą objąć wzrokiem.

- Pfff... - sapnąłem, kiedy przekazała mi wolumin. - O czym to jest?

- No przecież to jest "Iliada". Nie macie tego w Polsce?

- No... mamy... tylko to raczej nie jest książka, którą śmiertelnicy czytają od tak, dla rozrywki. Szczególnie w oryginale.

- W przekładzie książka traci na wartości. Bierz się do roboty, bo na misję ci jej nie dam. Jeszcze byś ją zniszczył.

- Niech się upewnię. Twierdzisz, że mam przeczytać tę ceglę przed wieczorem, taaak...?

- Tak! Chyba nie powinieneś mieć z tym większego problemu.

Spojrzałem się na nią jak na wariatkę, ale nie protestowałem. Poszedłem za swój domek i położyłem się na hamaku. Otworzyłem "Iliadę" na pierwszej stronie. Oczekiwałem, że litery wyleją się z kart książki i za wszelką cenę nie dadzą się przeczytać. Było trochę inaczej. Wszystkie literki greckiego alfabetu, od alfy do omegi, grzecznie pozostały na swoich miejscach i czekały, aż je przeczytam. Z wrażenia uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Mój uśmiech się poszerzył, kiedy zauważyłem, że rozumiem wszystko, co jest tam napisane. Zacząłem czytać.

"Gniew Achilla, bogini, głoś, obfity w szkody,

Który ściągnął klęsk tyle na greckie narody(...)"

Nie zauważyłem, kiedy się ściemniło. Przyszedł po mnie Tony. Jego mina wyrażała co najmniej zdziwienie.

- Ty... - powiedział - Czy ty właśnie przeczytałeś kilka ksiąg "Iliady"?

Spojrzałem na przeczytane strony, które trzymałem w lewej ręce. Sam nie mogłem się nadziwić.

- Na to wychodzi. Ognisko się już zaczęło?

- No właśnie po to przyszedłem. Percy zaraz ogłosi misję. Chodź!

Zacząłem czuć niepokój. Nie wiem, czy chciałem iść na tę misję. Wydawała się mało niebezpieczna. Do Nowego Jorku było niedaleko. Wystarczyło odwiedzić Olimp, zobaczyć, czy wszyscy żyją i po sprawie. I tu pojawiał się problem. Co jeśli nie wszyscy żyją? Będę musiał się zapytać Percy'ego, co w sytuacji, jeśli nie wszystko będzie w porządku.

Kiedy podeszliśmy do ogniska stał właśnie wraz z dwoma synami Aresa i szeptał coś do nich.

- Jeśli ten od Hadesa znów się będzie rzucał, macie moje pozwolenie na unieszkodliwienie go. Tylko... nie zróbcie mu zbyt dużej krzywdy.

Udawałem, że nic nie słyszałem. Wyglądało na to, że ci dwaj słuchali się Percy'ego i nie należy go drażnić, by nie mieć z nimi do czynienia.

Percy odczekał, aż wszyscy się uspokoją, zdążą pomodlić do rodziców i usiądą wokół ogniska. Wtedy wstał, nakazując ciszę.

- Jak niektórzy już wiedzą, nie udało nam się skontaktować ani z Chejroenm, ani z Panem D, więc... misja! - Klasnął w dłonie z udawanym entuzjazmem. - Kto na ochotnika? - Posłał mi miażdżące spojrzenie.

Tony szturchnął mnie łokciem.

- Ymm... ja... Au! JA! Ja się zgłaszam na ochotnika! - Wstałem z miejsca, żeby wszyscy mnie zobaczyli.

- Dymitr! - Percy wskazał mnie palcem. - Świetnie! Zdecydowałeś, kogo poprosisz, by z tobą pojechał?

- Ta... tak, oczywiście. Tony i...

Nagle ognisko buchnęło na kilka metrów wzwyż! Osoby, które stały nieopodal - w tym Percy - przewróciły się. Usłyszałem piski, które długo nie potrwały. Wszyscy uspokoili się, gdy z ogniska wydobyło się groźne:

- CISZA!

Teraz zauważyłem kształty wyłaniające się z ognia. Były to ludzkie sylwetki. Kobieta i mężczyzna.

- Hades i Persefona - szepnął ktoś koło mnie.

- Jak miło widzieć wasze śmiertelne, przestraszone twarzyczki, herosi - kontynuował władca podziemi. - Domyślacie się może, dlaczego postanowiłem was odwiedzić? Nie? Pozwólcie, że wytłumaczę. Jestem tu z powodu waszego kolegi. Mojego pasierba, Dyymiiitraa! - Wskazał na mnie swoim ognistym palcem. Chyba kogoś mama nie nauczyła, żeby nie pokazywać palcem. - Nie muszę ci chyba tłumaczyć, co do ciebie mam, prawda? - zwrócił się bezpośrednie do mnie. Nie musiał. Był wściekły, bo Persefona go zdradziła, a jedyną właściwą osobą, na której mógł się wyładować, byłem ja. Chociaż, jakby o tym pomyśleć, to był w niezłym humorze. Przynajmniej, jak na wściekłego boga. - Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić, żeby zasłużyć sobie na mój... szacunek i żebym nie starł cię na pył przy najbliższej okazji.

- Co takiego? - wtrąciłem. Wszyscy, aż wciągnęli głośniej powietrze. Hades syknął, ale nie skomentował mojego zachowania.

- Będzie to misja niebezpieczna. Będziesz narażony po drodze na wiele niebezpieczeństw. A wraz z tobą, twoi przyjaciele. Musisz odnaleźć i przynieść mi... naszyjnik z zimnego żelaza.

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie znam się na magicznych reliktach, ale wiem co-nieco o mitologii i w życiu nie słyszałem nic o naszyjniku z zimnego żelaza. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Wszyscy mieli zdezorientowane miny.

- Yhm... - chrząknęła Anabeth. - Panie Hadesie... chyba nikt z nas nie wie, czym jest przedmiot, którego pan poszukuję, a z pewnością nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie jest...

- Och... drogie dziecko, nic dziwnego, że o nim nie słyszałaś, ponieważ jest to artefakt celtycki. Właściwie, to istnieje tylko jeden egzemplarz i posiada go pewien druid. Masz mu go odebrać i mi dostarczyć. Proste?

- Nie za bardzo - powiedziałem. - Ale zrobię, co w mojej mocy...

Hades się zaśmiał.

- Nie masz wyjścia.

- Ta... tak, nie mam. - Nagle poczułem się zawstydzony, więc spuściłem głowę. Moje buty okazały się nagle bardzo interesujące.

- Hmm... Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia. Chcesz coś dodać, małżonko?

Persefona spojrzała mi w oczy i smutno się uśmiechnęła.

- Powodzenia, Dymitr. Uważaj na siebie.

Jak się pojawili, tak zniknęli. Ognisko natychmiast zmalało. Płomienie przybrały granatowy odcień, rzucały niebieską poświatę. Wszyscy byli przestraszeni.

- No i co narobiłeś?! - krzyknął chłopak z domku Hadesa. Osiłki Percy'ego już do niego wstawali, ale powstrzymał ich ruchem ręki.

- Po co się w ogóle odzywasz? - powiedział spokojnie. - Dymitr nic nie zrobił. Teraz może lepiej będzie, jeśli cały wasz dom wróci do siebie.

Trzy osobowa grupa mrocznej młodzieży posłusznie wstała i odeszła.

- No cóż... To nie jest misja, do której się możesz zgłosić. Ty MUSISZ ją wykonać. Szczegóły omówimy jutro. Tylko powiedz teraz, kogo chcesz ze sobą zabrać.

Czułem się bezsilnie. Nie chciałem nikogo narażać na niebezpieczeństwa, jakie mogą nas czekać. Było jednak oczywiste, że nie obędę się bez najlepszego przyjaciele.

- Tony - powiedziałem patrząc na niego. Uśmiechnął się, podszedł do mnie i klepnął mnie w ramię.

- Nie ma sprawy, stary.

Musiałem wybrać jeszcze jedną osobę, ale z nikim nie zdążyłem nawiązać bliższych kontaktów. Georgia? Steve? Nie wiem, czy by sie zgodzili. Chwilę się zastanawiałem, aż wreszcie powiedziałem:

- Lena.

Percy'ego zatkało. Nic nie odpowiedział.

- Zgodzisz się pojechać ze mną? - zwróciłem się do niej. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego ją poprosiłem. To był impuls. A teraz czekałem, czy zgodzi się pójść ze mną. Możliwe, że na śmierć.

Lena, wbrew moim najśmielszym oczekiwaniom, wstała, podeszła do mnie i powiedziała cicho:

- Oczywiście.

Percy się wreszcie opamiętał.

- Ale...ale... Jesteś pewna? Może być niebezpiecznie. I w ogóle.

- Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka, braciszku. Jestem duża. Dam sobie radę.

"Oj, on chyba będzie długo do siebie dochodził po tym" pomyślałem.

- Ja... nieważne. A czy moglibyście po drodze zajrzeć do Empire State Building, na Olimp?

- No jasne - powiedziałem. Cholera! Powróciła do mnie wizja martwych ciał bogów i herosów. Co będzie jeśli tam zastanę coś podobnego? - Tylko wiesz... najpierw należałoby namierzyć tego całego druida. Hades tak naprawdę nic nam nie powiedział, gdzie go szukać.

- Z samego rana polecisz do Rachel i się jej zapytasz. Najlepiej by było, gdyby cię przy okazji poczęstowała jakąś przepowiednią. Dobra! Koniec gadania! Wszyscy do łóżek! Bez dyskusji! Już jestem zmęczony tym dniem - zaczął mamrotać pod nosem. - Żeby ta smarkula tak bezczelnie mi się sprzeciwiała, tak przy całym obozie...pfff... - mruknął odchodząc.

Poczekałem chwilę, aż zrobi się trochę bardziej pusto, żebym mógł pogadać z Tonym i Leną.

- Dziękuję, że się zgodziliście! - wyrzuciłem od razu. - Nie wiem, co bym bez was zrobił.

- Moje uczestnictwo w tej, czy innej misji miałeś jak w banku. Nawet nie masz co dziękować - powiedział Tony.

- Ja chciałam się stąd wreszcie wyrwać. To była okazja, a ja ją wykorzystałam.

Pogadaliśmy jeszcze chwilę o naszyjniku z zimnego żelaza, a później rozeszliśmy się do swoich domków. Rozebrałem się jak najprędzej i przewróciłem na łóżko. Zasnąłem chyba jeszcze podczas upadku.

Znalazłem się w klasycznie umeblowanym pokoju. Wszystkie meble były wykonane z ciemnego drewna. Wyglądały na ręczną robotę. Oprócz mnie w pokoju była jeszcze kobieta koło czterdziestki. Skądś ją znałem. No tak! To Maria. Tylko zdecydowanie starsza. Była roztrzęsiona. Miała łzy na policzkach. Do pokoju wparował około siedemnastoletni chłopak. Kobieta natychmiast się na niego rzuciła.

- Oleg, proszę, nie odchodź! - krzyczała po rosyjsku. - Nie zostawiaj mnie z nim!

Odtrącił ją.

- Muszę. Wiesz, że muszę.

Chwilę się zastanowiłem, kim on właściwie jest. Czy on... Czy on wyniknął z tego, co się stało w poprzednim śnie? W takim razie jest dzieckiem Marii i tego żołnierza... A teraz chciał uciec z domu, zostawić ją z jego ojcem, który widocznie źle ją traktował. Miała kilka siniaków na twarzy.

- Co ja mu powiem, kiedy wróci, a ciebie nie będzie?

- Powiedz, że wyszedłem i nie wrócę. Że nie mogłaś mnie powstrzymać. Ponieważ taka jest prawda - nie zatrzymasz mnie.

Ucałował ją w czoło, chwycił worek ze swoimi rzeczami i wyszedł. Maria usiadła na łóżku i zalazła się łzami. Chciałem ją jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie mogłem. Mimowolnie poszedłem za Olegiem. Przed domem czekał na niego - jak dla mnie - stary samochód. Tutaj wyglądał na prawie nowy. Chłopak usiadł na siedzeniu pasażera; prowadził jakiś jego znajomy. Chciałem się już obudzić, ten sen był dla mnie męczarnią, ale nie mogłem. Jakaś siła pchnęła mnie w stronę samochodu i już siedziałem na tylnym siedzeniu. Ruszyliśmy.

- To co, przyjacielu - odezwał się kierowca. - Kierunek Polska?

Oleg uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- Tak. Wreszcie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tadammm! Nowy rozdział, niestety niezbyt długi, ale widzę w tym jakiś pokrętny cel. Mam nadzieję, że nikt się nie zawiedzie. Do wszystkich komentarzy mam jedną odpowiedź: DZIĘKI i to ogromnymi literami.**

**Soundtrack:**

**MIKA - Popular Song (ft. Ariana Grande)**

**Mam fazę na niego i na nią oraz słuchałem tej piosenki non-stop podczas pisania, więc...**

**...ENJOY :)**

* * *

21 lipca

Początek mojego końca.

Otworzyłem oczy i poczułem uśmiech na twarzy. Radość Olega mi się udzieliła. Był taki szczęśliwy, że wyjeżdża do Polski. Ale dlaczego? Urodził się w Rosji i z tego, co widziałem wynikało, że nie żył w ubóstwie. Aż tak go ciągnęło do ziemi przodków? Może to Maria naopowiadała mu dużo o jej rodzinnym kraju. No i źle traktujący go ojciec na pewno podniecał tylko buntowniczy ogień w sercu chłopaka. Tylko ja bym na jego miejscu zabrał matkę... Biedna kobieta. Tyle przeżyła... Najpierw wysyłka na Sybir, później zabili jej męża, gdy próbowali uciec i... chyba się pogubiłem. Wtedy, w tirze, miała dziecko na rękach, tak? Zabrała je ze sobą? Nie pamiętałem. Może nie zginęło. Może jakoś wkroczy w życie Marii i ją uratuje z rąk tego parszywego żołnierza. Może... Zaraz! Dlaczego ja tak się przejmuję zwykłymi snami? Jestem herosem, herosi miewają dziwne sny. Koniec tematu. I też koniec gadania do siebie.

Wykonałem rutynowe, poranne czynności, czyli wstałem, poszedłem się umyć i ubrałem się w jeasnsy i kolejny obozowy t-shirt. Miałem teraz tego na pęczki. Normalne ubrania będę nosił na misji, żeby się na mnie ludzie dziwnie nie patrzyli.

Standardowo, leniwym krokiem poszedłem na stołówkę. Tam atmosfera była nieco luźniejsza niż wczoraj. Herosi rozmawiali swobodnie i nawet usłyszałem chichot córek Afrodyty. Percy zamachał do mnie ze stolika kadry. Razem z nim siedzieli tam Annabeth, Lena i Tonym. Ocho, będziemy omawiać misję. Usiadłem, uśmiechając się i zacząłem pochłanieć amerykańskie naleśniki z syropem klonowym, które pojawiły się na talerzu przed moim nosem.

- Co się tak szczerzysz? - zagaił Tony.

- A nic. Mam chyba dziś dobry dzień. Kiedy wyruszamy? - zwróciłem się do Percy'ego.

- Jak najwcześniej. Po śniadaniu natychmiast idziesz do Rachel i próbujecie namierzyć tego druida. Przepowiednia mówiąca o misji też by była niczego sobie. Następnie się pakujesz, Lena i Tony mają już być gotowi, i ruszacie. Osobiście odwiozę was na Olimp. Potem radzicie sobie sami.

- Uroczo. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już skończyłem. Lecę przepowiadać przyszłość! - rzuciłem i wybiegłem ze stołówki.

Biegło się bardzo przyjemnie. Czułem się pełen sił, jakbym mógł przenosić góry. Wparowałem do jaskini Rachel i krzyknąłem:

- Tu Dymitr!

Kłąb rudych loków nachylonych nad stołem podskoczył i pisnął. Rachel odwróciła się w moją stronę ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ale mnie przestraszyłeś, ty durniu! - wrzaśnęła. - Teraz muszę zaczytać wszystko od nowa!

- A co robiłaś? - Starałem się uśmiechnąć najładniej jak umiem.

- Teraz to już nieistotne. - Wydęła dolną wargę i skrzyżowała ręcę a piersi. - A jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to próbowałam namierzyć tą całą Ciemność, o której mówiłeś.

- Z jakim skutkiem?

- Żadnym, bo mi przerwałeś!

- Yhym... przepraszam. Już dobrze?

- Tak... Właściwie, to ja powinnam cię przeprosić. Odkąd szukam Ciemności jestem jakaś poddenerwowana. Po co przyszedłeś?

Opowiedziałem jej wszystko, co się stało wczoraj na ognisku i o misji, jaką powierzył mi Hades.

- Och... to straszne! Dlaczego on się tak zachował? Jakby sam sobie nie mógł pójść po ten naszyjnik.

- Wiesz w ogóle, co to jest?

- No coś tam o nim słyszałam... - Po tonie jej głosu wnioskowałem, że słyszała więcej niż "coś tam", ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chce mi powiedzieć. - Ale to tylko plotki przenoszone przez nimfy... Istnieje jeden egzemplarz i posiada go ostatni druid... Tylko, że to magia celtycka. Nie wiem, na co mógłby się przydać Hadesowi. Rozumiem, że mam pomóc ci go namierzyć, tak?

Pokiwałem głową.

- Skoro jest to celtycki wisiorek, użyjemy celtyckiego czary-mary.

Rachel sekundę się zastanawiała. Potem odwróciła się na pięcie, otworzyła górną szufladę komody i wyjeła z niej worek z czerwonego aksamitu, zawiązany pozłacanym sznurkiem. Rozwiązała go i wyciągnęła w moją stronę.

- Masz. Wyciągnij pięć patyków.

O co jej chodzi, pomyślałem. Widocznie zobaczyła moją niepewną minę, bo od razu wytłumaczyła.

- To są różdżki. Jest ich dwadzieścia. Na każdej jest symbol jakiegoś drzewa. Każde oznacza co innego. Masz na ślepo wylosować pięć i rzucić sobie pod nogi. W ten sposób dowiemy się, co was czeka.

Kiwnąłęm głową. Wsadziłem rękę do worka, wymacałem pięć różdżek, wyciągnąłem i rzuciłem przed siebie. Kiedy upadły, Rachel nachyliła się nad nimi, a ja wraz z nią.

- Co widzisz?

- Niewiele. Nie znam się na tym.

Mentalnie uderzyłem się w czoło. Rachel wstała i z tej samej szuflady wyciągnęła książkę z napisem "Wróżenie z Różdżek dla Opornych" na okładce. Przyjrzała się różdżkom i w momencie, kiedy otworzyła książkę na stronie z symbolem pierwszego drzewa, upuściła ją z hukiem na podłogę, a jej oczy zabłysły upiorną zielenią. Nagle zrobiło się z dziesięć stopni zimniej. Spodziewałem się, że Rachel teraz wypowie przepowiednie, która określi, czy w ogóle przeżyję tę misję, ale nie. Zamiast tego podłogę spowiła zielona mgła. Przerażony wskoczyłem na kanapę. Mroczne opary zaczęły przybierać krztałty. Przede mną powoli formowały się ludzkie sylwetki, dwie męskie i jedna damska. Ponadto coś na krztałt stolików i półek. Po chwili wszystko nabrało ostrości i widziałem nastolatka z długimi włosami siedzącego za kasą w jakiejś herbaciarnio-księgarni. Rozmawiał z około dwudziestolatkiem z kręconymi włosami i kozią bródką. W głębi jakaś dziewczyna ustawiała książki na półkach. Nie słyszałem żadnych głosów. Nagle kędzieżawy nakazał ciszę gestem ręki, podniósł głowę, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał i gwałtownie obrócił głowę w moją stronę. Wściekle spojrzał mi się prosto w oczy. Zauważyłem coś, co wisiało na jego szyi. Naszyjnik. Po środku metalowa płytka, a na bokach kwadraciki, każdy z innym symbolem. Nieznajomy dotknął go, poruszając ustami, wyraźnie wypowiadając każde słowo, jakby rzucał zaklęcie. Gdy skończył, wizja przemieniła sie z powrotem we mgłę, która rozwiała się we wszystkich kierunkach.

Oczy Rachel przestały świecić i zachwiała się. Złapałem ją zanim upadła i posadziłem na kanpie; usiadłem obok niej. Chwilę siedziała z zamkniętymi oczami i masowała skronie, a następnie powiedziała:

- Co mówiłam?

Ona sądzi, że wypowiedziała przepowiednie? Szybko wyprowadziłem ją z błędu. Opowiedziałem jej, co widziałem.

- To musiał być ten druid, a naszyjnik, którego poszukujesz wisiał na jego szyi. Chyba wyczuł, że go obserwujesz. Teraz pewnie stawia wokół siebie bariery ochronne, czy coś.

Zerknąłem na różdżki, leżące na podłodze. Jedna z nich zaczęła dymić, potem druga i wszystkie inne. Nim się obejrzałem zaczęły płonąć. Rachel pobiegła do kuchni i wróciła z dzbankiem wody w ręku, którego zawartość wylała na różdżki.

- Uff... Coś tak myślę, że wam nie odda tego naszyjnika z własnej woli. Chcesz coś jeszcze?

- Ymm... ta... tak. Wciąż nie wiem, gdzie go szukać.

- Ach no tak! Zaraz go namierzymy - powiedziała i rozłożyła na stole mapę ameryki, a z niższej szuflady komody wyciągnęła zawieszony na sznurku, zaostrzony na jednym końcu kryształ górski. - Poświęcony przez samego Apolla - pochwaliła się.

Zaczęła nim zataczać kręgi nad mapą.

- Co to da? - spytałem.

- Ćśś...! - syknęła. - Przynajmniej teraz nie przerywaj.

Po pół godzinie straciłem wszelką nadzieję, ale Rachel zdawała się niezniechęcona. Już chciałem powiedzieć jej, że chyba nic z tego i sobie iść, ale nagle coś się stało. Sznurek wachadełka napręzył się, kiedy kryształ wbił się w punkt na mapie.

- Arizona! - pisnęła Rachel. - Ale cudnie, kocham tamtejsze lasy!

Cudnie?! To przecież po drugiej stronie kraju!

- No to teraz wystarczy wziąć inną mapęę... - Wyciągnęła mapę Arizony - i po sprawie!

Westchnąłem zirtytowany. Ona w tym czasie zaczęła znów machać wachadłem nad mapą. No i następne pół godziny psu w gardło, pomyślałem. Byłem w błędzie. Już po dziesięciu minutach kryształ puknął o stół.

- Chyba sie przełamaliśmy przez jego ochronę. Hmm... Tempe! No to już wiesz, gdzie zacząć go szukać. Lecicie tam i pytacie miejscowych o herbaciarnio-księgarnie.

- Hm... ta... tak. Dzięki Rachel!

Już chciałem wybiec, kiedy krzyknęła za mną:

- Czekaj! Masz jeszcze ten granat, co ci dałam?

- Ta... tak.

- Weź go ze sobą na misję. Mam przeczucie, że będzie ci potrzebny. A moje przeczucia są właściwe, jak żadne inne.

- Będę pamiętał.

Opóściłem grotę z mieszanymi uczuciami. Ta misja coraz bardziej zaczynała mnie przerażać. Druid wyglądał na wściekłego. Może, jak się ładnie do niego uśmiechnę, to mnie nie zabije?

- Nie - powiedziałem sam do siebie. - Żadnych ponurych myśli. W końcu mam dobry dzień!

Dotarłem do swojego domku i zacząłem się pakować. Dotarła do mnie głupota moich śłów z rana. Przecież ja mam tylko trzy własne koszulki, które uratowiliśmy z wraku samolotu... Włożyłem do plecaka wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, nie zapominając o granacie i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Lena, Tony i Percy już na mnie czekali. Bez słowa do nich dołączyłem i poszliśmy na wzgórze Thalii. Po drugiej stronie czekał już na nas przygotowany jeep. Podróż minęła spokojnie, wręcz nudno. Gdy zajechaliśmy pod Empire State Building, stanęła mi gula w gardle. Uff... Spokojnie, Dymitr, przecież nic się nie stało. Na pewno wszyscy są tam i się naradzają, czy coś. Albo się śmieją z naszej głupoty. Na pewno nic się nie stało, powtarzałem sobie w myślach. Moje serce stało się nieznośnie głośne. Inni też to słyszą?

*Bum, bum*

Podchodzimy do recepcji.

- Potrzebujemy się dostać na sześćsetne piętro - mówi Percy.

- Przykro mi, ale nie ma tu takiego piętra - tłumaczy spokojnie recepcjonista.

*Bum, bum*

Percy sie uśmiecha półgębkiem.

- Pan chyba nie rozumie. My musimy się tam dostać.

*Bum, bum*

- Wydaję mi się, że zaczynam rozumieć. - Recepcjonista kładzie na blat czerwoną kartę z numerem 600. - Proszę się udać do windy

- Dziękujemy bardzo.

*Bum, bum*

Idziemy powoli. W windzie Percy wkłada kartę do specjalnego otworu.

*Bum, bum*

Winda rusza. Podróż na górę dłuży mi się niemiłosiernie, ale mam nadzieję, że się nigdy nie skończy. Spocone dłonie wycieram o spodnie.

*Bum, bum*

Drzwi sie otwierają. Wstrzymuję oddech. Moim oczom ukazuję się... Olimp. Po prostu. Bez ciemnego nieba, krzewów zniszczonych kwaśnymi deszczami, ani nic takiego. Poczułem się jak ostatni kretyn. Czym ja się w ogóle przejmowałem? Że Ciemność porwała wszystkich bogów? Zaśmiałem się w duchu sam z siebie. Idiota, pomyślałem.

Poszliśmy za Percym, który wyszedł z windy i się rozglądał. Udaliśmy się do sali tronowej. Nikogo tam nie zastaliśmy.

- Wiedzieliście, że Annabeth to wszystko zaprojektowała? - mruknął Percy.

- Mmm... nie - odpowiedziałem. - Nieźle.

Nagle na swoim tronie zmaterializowała się Hera.

- A co wy tu robicie, herosi? - zaczęła ostrym tonem.

- Och nic takiego pani Hero - Percy skłonił się przed nią. - Chcieliśmy tylko sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, ponieważ nie mogliśmy się skontaktować z panem D... to znaczy Dionizosem i Chejronem. Zastanawialiśmy się, czy nic się nie stało.

Hera wyraźnie sposępniała po jego słowach.

- Bo nic się nie stało, tak?

- No... nie do końca - powiedziała niepewnie, wiercąc się na tronie. - Kiedy przed dwoma dniami się naradzaliśmy... satyrowie i takie tam... ja nie pamiętam, jak to dokładnie było. Najpierw zrobiło się zimno, jak w najgłębszych czeluściach Tartaru, a później chyba straciłam na chwilę przytomność. Gdy się ocknęłam waszych opiekunów już nie było.

Aha. Tylko tyle mój umysł mógł wtedy wymyśleć.

- Co zrobiliście w związku z tym? - wyskoczyłem. Chyba mój ton był zbyt ostry. Wydaję mi się, że heros drugiej kategorii nie powinien tak się zwracać do bogini olimpijkiej...

Hera rzuciła mi piorunujące spojrzenie, które zwaliło mnie z nóg. Dosłownie. Upadłem na kolana i nie mogłem się podnieść.

- Jak na razie nic, pyskaty synu ladacznicy - syknęła. Otworzyłem szerzej oczy. Mimo że nie znałem matki dobrze, własciwie nie znałem jej wcale, ale obraza jej wprawiła mnie w wściekłość. Poczułem ciepło między sercem, a żołądkiem, które narastała z każdą mściwą myślą o Herze. Ugryzłem się szybko w język. Nie chciałem się narażać na jej gniew. - Ale zamierzamy. Szukujemy ekipy poszukiwawcze. W skład będą wchodzić bogowie i duchy nieba, wody, ziemi i podziemi. Przeszukamy każdy kawałek znanych światów. Zresztą to nie dla waszej wiadomości - prychnęła. - Możecie odejść.

Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiliśmy. Na zewnątrz budynku stanęliśmy przy jeepie.

- Tutaj musimy się rozstać - zaczął Percy. - Nie dostaniecie samochodu, sami musicie sobie radzić. Chociaż myślę, że w tym jesteście nieźli. Będziemy utrzymywać kontakt przez lustra. Wiecie, w która stronę się udać? - Pokiwaliśmy głowami. - Dobrze. A i Dymitr... nie narażaj się za bardzo Herze. Ona potrafi być bardzo wredna, jeśli chce.

Pożegnaliśmy się z nim. Obejrzałem się za odjeżdżającym samochodem i przełknąłem głośno ślinę.

Początek końca właśnie sie zaczął.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kolejny rozdział. Wypracowałem sposób, jak tuczyć Wenę, by mieć mnóstwo pomysłów, więc będę się starał pisać bardzo szybko. Jestem zawiedziony ilością komentarzy, ale trudno - przecież nie zmuszę was do komentowania :/**

**Oikoo: Cieszę się, że rozdział Ci się spodobał. Mam nadzieję, że na ten zareagujesz tak samo. Sny faktycznie mogą być trochę pokręcone, bo robiłem spore przeskoki czasowe, ale tutaj wszystko jest wmiarę poukładane. Kiedy pisałem moment namierzania druida, nie myślałem o "Czarodziejkach", ale później dotarło do mnie, że to faktycznie stamtąd. Jeśli lubisz i znasz ten serial, to poszukaj też nawiązania tutaj ;). Jeśli chodzi o mitologie, to nie mogę powiedzieć, że któraś jest mi bliższa. Celtycką zacząłem się interesować się stosunkowo niedawno. Wcześniej obracałem się głównie wokół tego, czego uczą nas w szkole, czyli egipt/grecja/rzym. Mimo że zawsze czułem pociąg do różnych mitologii i ogólnie zjawisk paranormalnych, dopiero jakiś czas temu zacząłem w sobie rozwijać to zainteresowanie. Ach i przepowiednia. Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę próbowałem ją napisać, ale wychodziło koszmarnie, więc zdecydowałem się na coś takiego. Rozwiązanie wydaję mi się niezgorsze.**

**Zaspoileruję jeszczę i powiem, że w rozdziale w pewnym momencie pojawia się mała litera po wykrzykniku. Jest to zabieg celowy, który ma zwrócić uwagę na jedno słowo, ale jednocześnie podkreślić, że wypowiedź stanowi jedno zdanie. Tak jakby.**

**Soundtrack:**

**1. Wpisujecie na YT "CraigYopp".**

**2. Wchodzicie w kanał tego kolesie.**

**3. Klikacie "Odtwórz" przy "Najnowsze Filmy"**

**4. Cieszycie się jego głosem.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**21 lipca**

**Podróż**

- To... co robimy? - powiedziałem do towarzyszy.

- Ja tam bym ukradł samochód - odpowiedział beztroskim tonem Tony.

Lena prychnęła.

- Na piątej alei? Powodzenia! Według mnie powinniśmy - (Kiedy Lena robiła nam wywód, Tony poszedł oglądać samochody, stojące w okolicy) - znaleźć autobus lub pociąg, który zawiózłby nas bezpośrednio do Tempe, a przynajmniej do Pheonix. - (Ona rozglądała się, jakby miała nadzieję, że autobus stoi tuż za rogiem, a w tym czasie mój przyjaciel zaczął majstrować przy jakimś nierzucającym się w oczy fordzie ka). - Tam znajdziemy tego druida, grzecznie poprosimy o naszyjnik...

- Wsiadacie, czy mam jechać bez was? -przerwał jej Tony.

Lena wciągnęła głośno powietrze i otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Jak ty to...? Co?!

Śmiejąc się, wpuściłem wciąż zszokowaną Lenę na tylne siedzenie; sam usiadłem z przodu na miejscu pasażera.

- Brawo, stary! - Klepnąłem Tony'ego w ramię. - A teraz zmywajmy się stąd, dopóki nikt na nas nie zwrócił uwagi.

Nasz osobisty złodzej otworzył schowek i wyciągnął z niego kluczyk. Amerykanie to idioci, pomyślałem. Odpalił zatankowany prawie do pełna samochód i ruszyliśmy.

Gdy kluczyliśmy ulicami Nowego Jorku, napadły mnie ponure myśli dotyczące Dionizosa i Chejrona.

- Czy myślicie, że to Ciemność ich porwała?

Usłyszałem, że Lena wzięła głębszy oddech.

- Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, Dymitr. Ta Ciemność pojawiła się nagle, zaczęła atakować, nawiedzać ludzi w snach. Jak na razie ona jest jedynym zagrożeniem, więc przypuszczam, że tak. Tylko jeszcze nie rozgryzłam po co...

- Według mnie to ona za dużo się zastanawia - mruknął do mnie Tony. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

- Co? Co wy tam szepczecie? - Lena od razu się ożywiła.

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Tonym i jednocześnie zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

Podróż mijała nam bez większych problemów. Sprytnie omijając wszelkie płatne drogi, późnym wieczorem zajechaliśmy do Springfield w Ohio. Kluczyliśmy uliczkami, szukając jakiegoś hotelu, motelu, hostelu... czegokolwiek, gdzie można by się przespać za rozsądną cenę. W międzyczasie zatankowaliśmy samochód za pieniądze od Percy'ego. Tony oznajmił nam, że na stacji zapyta się kogoś o pomoc. Kiedy wrócił powiedział nam:

- Jest niedaleko pewien hotelik, który prowadzi całkiem miła starsza pani. Podobno tanio, schludnie i jest prysznic.

- Normy cywilizacyjne spełnione. Jedziemy! - zakrzyknęła Lena.

Hotel mieścił się w trochę rozsypującym się, wiktoriańskim domu. Na bordowych deskach łuszczyła się farba, a rynny zardzewiały. Jednak było w tym domu coś magicznego, co sprawiało, że chciałem do niego wejść.

Zapukałem do drzwi. Zero odzewu. Nacisnąłem klamkę. Drzwi były owarte. Zdziwiony spojrzałem na swoich towarzyszy, ale i tak wszedłem do środka. Wnętrze domu było urządzone dość staroświecko.

Ręcznie rzeźbiony zegar stojący po mojej lewej wybił dwudziestą drugą tak głośno, że aż podskoczyłem ze strachu. Uspokoiłem się i na palcach poszedłem dalej. Na przeciwko mnie znajdowało się wejście do piwnicy, po którego prawej rosły schody na piętro. Po obu moich stronach otwierały się przestrzenie mieszkalne. Po lewej wysadzany kafelkami pokój służący do relaksu. Były tam obłożone poduchami wiklinowe meble i stolik do kawy ze skrzlanym blatem, a wszystko oświetlone światłem księżyca,wpadającym przez okna, które ciągnęły się przez całą ścianę, od podłogi do sufitu. Po prawej salon z kanapą i fotelami obszytymi drogimi materiałami, kominkiem oraz drewnianym stolikiem.

Usłyszałem skrzypnięcie podłogi. Podniosłem głowę i ujrzałem miło wyglądającą starszą panią, ubraną po staruszowemu w staruszkowych okularach. Uśmiechnęła się na nasz widok.

- Szukacie pokoju? - spytała.

- Ta... tak - odpowiedziałem. - My... podróżujemy! po Ameryce, wie pani...

Panika, panika, panika. Po co ja tyle gadam? Przecież nawet nie zapytała się dlaczego trójka nastolatków podrózuje bez opiekuna. Tony już ciągnął mnie za łokieć, żebym schował się za nim i by mógł przejąć inicjatywę, ale staruszka wszystkich zaskoczyła.

- Rozumiem - powiedziała, kiwając głową. - Chcecie herbaty i ciasta? - Odwróciła się i udała do kuchni, do której trzeba było przejść przez salon.

Wymieniłem spojrzenia z towarzyszami. Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy należy jej ufać. Ostatnio, kiedy uwierzyliśmy w gościnność starca, prawie zginęliśmy. Jednak ona emanowała jakąś dobrą energią, którą wyczuwaliśmy chyba wszyscy, bo już po chwili Tony na nas kiwnął i poszliśmy do kuchni.

Tutaj panowała również atmosfera lekkiego zacofania. Na ścianach wisiały porcelanowe talerze z kotkami, a nad blatem pośrodku kuchni patelnie dyndały na hakach przymocowanych do okapu. Jak spojrzałem w lewo zobaczyłem część, służącą jako jadalnia, z drewnianym stołem i krzesłami. Na blacie czekały na nas gotowe kawałki świeżego browni. Staruszka nalewała herbaty z dzbanka do czterech filiżanek. Usiedliśmy na wysokich drewnianych stołkach, a ona je przed nami postawiła.

Spojrzałem sie niepewnie na swoje ciasto. Pachniało pięknie, ale potrzebowałem dowodu, że nie jest zatrute. Spojrzałem się na Tony'ego. On odkroił kawałek bokiem widelca, podniósł go do nosa i powąchał. Chyba stwierdził, że jest całkowicie niegroźne, ponieważ włozył go do ust i przeżuł.

- I jak? Wyszło odpowiednio kleiste? - zapytała go strasza pani z nadzieją w głosie.

- Mmm... jest idealne! Serio! Niebo w gębie.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i spróbowałem ciasta. Na prawdę było idealne. Smak czekolady momentalnie rozpływał się po języku.

Zerknąłem na staruszkę, która sączyła powoli herbatę.

- Yhym - odchrząknąłem. - Nawet się pani nie przedstawiliśmy. Ja jestem Dymitr, to jest Lena, a to Tony - powiedziałem wskazując na nich po kolei.

- Ja jestem Proudence. Hmm... cóż za oryginalne imię... i ten akcent. Jesteś z Europy Środkowej? Rosji?

- Z Polski.

- Mhm... Co tu robisz?

- Już mówiłem, podróżuję. Zmierzamy do... Kaliforni! LA i takie sprawy...

Poczułem czubek buta Tony'ego na swojej kostce. Syknąłem. Pani P spojrzała na mnie niepewnie.

- Wiecie... nie musicie się mnie obawiać. Na prawdę. Czuję dobrą magię wokół was. Powiedzcie mi tylko, kim jesteście, a ja wam opowiem wszystko o sobie, bo czuję, że jesteście odpowiednimi osobami, by tego wysłuchać.

Po raz kolejny spojrzałem niepewnie na towarzyszy. Tony miał równie zdezorientowaną minę, co ja. Wreszcie Lena prychnęła.

- Faceci! Trzeba za was podejmować wszystkie decyzje! Jesteśmy herosami, Pani P. Słyszała pani kiedyś o Olimpijczykach?

- Och tak! Ale to tylko mity.

- Nie, niekoniecznie. Oni istnieją, zakochują się w śmiertelnikach, mają z nimi dzieci, a my jesteśmy jednymi z nich. Ja jestem córką Posejdona, Tony to syn Hermesa, a Dymitr jest potomkiem Persefony, bogini wiosny.

- To, co mówisz jest naprawdę fascynujące. Z tego wynika, że istnieje więcej rodzai magii niż myślałam.

- A ile magii jest według pani na tym świecie? - wtrąciłem.

- No... moja, i innych czarownic.

Na słowo "czarownic" osłupiałem. Innych chyba zszokowało to tak samo.

- A... nie pomyślała pani, że może być córką Hekate, bogini magii? Kiedy bogowie nie-olimpijscy nie uznawali swoich dzieci i dawali im się włóczyć po świecie - powiedział Tony.

- Nie... nie. Na pewno. Bardzo dobrze znam swoją magię i jakie prawa nią kierują. Później wam to wszystko wytłumaczę. Opowiedzcie mi wiecej o bogach.

Opowiedzieliśmy. O tym, gdzie zmierzamy, po co i dlaczego. Dokładniej Lena mówiła, a Tony i ja dopowiadaliśmy jakieś szczegóły.

Gdy skończyliśmy, Pani P westchęła.

- No dobrze. Opowiedzieliście mi swoją historię, więc ja opowiem swoją. Może pójdziemy na palto? Tam się wygodnie rozsiądziemy. Poczekajcie, tylko zrobię wam świeżą herbatę.

- Skoro jest pani czarownicą, nie może jej pani podgrzać magicznie? - zapytałem.

- To nie działa w ten sposób, drogie dziecko. Cierpliwości.

Mówiąc "palto", Pani P miała na myśli tę część piętra z wiklinowymi meblami. Usiedliśmy wygodnie, czarodziejka łyknęła herbaty, spojrzała przez okno na księżyc i zaczęła swoją opowieść.

- Na pewno jesteście ciekawi, jak działa moja magia. Zacznę od tego, że nie posiadam nieskończonej mocy, nie mruczę pod nosem zaklęc, a rzeczy się po prostu dzieją. O nie! Każda czarownica posiada jeden dar, którego może używać, kiedy chce, ale nie dla własnej korzyści, ani do czynienia zła. Moim jest telekineza. Potrafię przenosić przedmioty, ludzi, właściwie wszystko, chyba że jest zbyt ciężkie, by moja moc to udźwignęła. Moc można ćwiczyć, jak tężyzne fizyczną, ma swoją szczytową formę w pewnym wieku i bez praktyki jest do niczego. Jeśli chodzi o zaklęcia to mogę je rzucać, ale jest to dość skąplikowany proces, wymagający silnej mocy i najczęściej służą mi one do odpędzania lub niszczenia duchów lub demonów. Ważyłam też eliksiry, dzięki którym niszczyłam wysłanników piekła, najczęściej oprócz eliksiru należało posłóżyć się też zaklęciem, by pozbyć się zła na dobre. Wiem, to wszystko brzmi kosmicznie, ale ja też wcześniej nie wiedziałam o istnieniu bogów greckich. Przejdę do głownej historii. Jest ona dla mnie ważna, bardzo osobista, ale czuję, że muszę wam to powiedzieć. Życie mnie nauczyło, żeby nigdy nie ignorować przeczuć, mimo że moim darem nie jest wróżbiarstwo.

Pani P westchnęła, wzięła łyk herbaty i kontynuowała:

-Kiedyś miałam siostry. Miałam, bo po tym, co mi zrobiły już nigdy nimi nie będą. Pewnego dnia, gdy byłyśmy jeszcze młode, miałyśmy zaledwie po trzydzieści lat, zaatakował nas demon. Mieszkałyśmy wtedy w San Francisco w tym właśnie domu, a przynajmniej bardzo do niego podobnym. Wydawało nam się, że to zwyczajna robota, przygotować eliksir, przeczytać zaklęcie i po sprawie. No i wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że ten demon nie istniał. Nie było go w naszej księdze, nie mogłyśmy znaleźć o nim informacji w bibliotece. Pierwszy raz natrafiłyśmy na wroga, którego nie mogłyśmy pokonać. Miał prawie nieskończoną moc, znał każdy nasz następny ruch. Ani przemocą, ani magią. Ani groźbą, ani prośbą.

Zaczęłyśmy się kłócić. Ja chciałam dalej walczyć, moje siostry chciały uciekać lub zwrócić się do kogoś o pomoc. Poszukałyśmy innych czarownic, znalazłyśmy cały sabat. Zgodziły się nam pomóc. Miałyśmy wszystkie razem utworzyć wokół niego Krąg. Dzięki niemu dałybyśmy radę przejąć nad nim kontrolę i go odesłać do piekła, pieczętując go wcześniej, by nie mógł wrócić. Był jeden kruczek. W zamian za pomoc chciały byśmy najsilniejszej z nich przekazały nasze moce. Byłam oburzona. To wbrew wszelkim pisanym i niepisanym zasadom oraz zwykłej moralności. Moje siostry naradził się między sobą i doszły do wniosku, że to zrobią. Ja nawet nie dopuszczałam do siebie takiej myśli. Próbowały mnie przekonać, że to najlepsze wyjście, że nie damy sobie rady. Miały rację, ale wydawało i wciąż wydaję mi się to niedorzeczne. Jednak zgodziłam się. Sabat postanowił, że przekażemy im moce wcześniej, a Krąg wykonają same. 'Dobrze, więc niech tak będzie', powiedziałam.

Spotkałyśmy się w ich świętym gaju, gdzie miały największą moc. Zaczęłyśmy odprawiać rytuał. Najpotężniejsza z sabatu, moje siostry i ja stałyśmy pośrodku kręgu, który utworzyły wokół nas pozostałe czarownice. Złapały się za ręce i zaczęły śpiewać pieśń o przepływającej energii. My stworzyłyśmy tego mniejszą wersję wokół wiedźmy, której miałyśmy oddać nasze dary. Musiałyśmy zaśpiewać zaklęcie przekazania mocy, jednak we mnie coś pękło, dotarło do mnie spotęgowana świadomość tego, że robię źle, więc w panice zaczęłam śpiewać od tyłu, co dało zaklęcie odebrania mocy. Byłam najpotężniejsza z moich sióstr, dlatego zdołałam swoją energią znieść siłę ich zaklęcia i przy okazji odebrałam każdej, łącznie z najsilniejszą z sabatu, po fragmencie mocy. Wiedźmy się wściekły. Byłam mocna, to fakt, ale nie dałabym rady całemu sabatowi rozeźlonych czarownic. Musiałam uciekać. Odepchnęłam kilka z nich, przerywając krąg oraz torując sobie przejście i pobiegłam. Cały świat zdawał się wolniejszy ode mnie, a ja nie przestałam pędzić, dopóki nie dotarłam do naszego domu. Nie wiedziałam, co robić, gdzie iść. Nagle pojawił się On. Demon. Miał aparycję czterdziesto-paro-latka z dobrą kondycją, szpakowate włosy i brodę. Nosił długą czarną szatę, a przy pasie trzymał czarny miecz. Powiedział, że mi pomoże przenieść dom w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie siostry mnie nie znajdą. Zrobił to. Powiedział kilka słów i w jednej sekundzie przenieśliśmy się tutaj, do Springfield, a dom stał nienaruszony w tym miejscu, w którym jest teraz. Demon posłał mi ostatnie tajemnicze spojrzenie, a później zniknął na zawsze.

Gdy skończyła, zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie miarowymi oddechami. Pierwsza odważyła się coś powiedzieć Lena.

- Dużo pani przeszła. Podziwiam panią za to. Za odwagę, by postępować zgodnie ze swoją moralnością, nawet jeśli sprzeciwiła się pani siostrom. Nie widziała się pani już z nimi więcej?

- Nie. Niestety, a może na szczęście nie. W życiu też nie zobaczyłam więcej tego demona. Dobrze, koniec opowiastek na dzisiaj. Jutro czeka was ważny dzień.

- Skąd pani wie? - spytałem zaskoczony.

- Ja... - Pani P wydawała się bardzo zdziwiona tym pytaniem. - Nie wiem. Po prostu tak mi się wydaję. Na górze są przygotowane dla was pokoje. Wy we dwóch macie wspólny, panienka Lena osobny. Życze wam dobrej nocy. Ja tu sobie jeszcze posiedzę.

- Dobranoc - rzuciło każde z nas i udaliśmy się na piętro.

Na górze znajdowało się sześć sypialni, ale wszystkie oprócz naszych były pozamykane na klucze i pewnie jeszcze coś więcej. Jedna należy do niej, dwie były jej sióstr, ale zostaje jeszcze jedna. Przestałem sobie jednak zaprzątać głowę liczeniem pokoi, gdy zobaczyłem moje łóżko. Szybko się rozebrałem i wskoczyłem pod grubą, cieżką pierzynę, by w kilka sekund wpaść w objęcia Morfeusza.

Zobaczyłem całą historię Marii w przyspieszonym tępie. Najpierw wywózka na sybir, ciąża, ucieczka, zabicie męża... odebranie dziecka, współżycie z żółnierzem, a na koniec ucieczka jej drugiego dziecka, Olega. Teraz byłem w samochodzie razem z nim i jego przyjacielem. Byli zdenerwowani, pędzili najszybciej, jak się da. Obróciłem się i spojrzałem przez tylną szybę samochodu. Ktoś nas gonił i był coraz bliżej.

- Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej - zaklinał samochód Oleg.

Uciekaliśmy ile sił w silniku. Nie było jednak rady, ich samochód był wyraźnie lepszy. Uderzyli nas w tył, kierowca stracił panowanie nad samochodem. Ostatnie, co pamiętam z tego snu, to drzewo tuż przed maską samochodu.


End file.
